More Than Friends
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields just might happen to be more than just two best friends.
1. Chapter 1

In Rosewood everything was perfect. From the too-green grass that grew throughout the wealthy neighborhoods, to the town features such as the upper-class mall that housed stores such as Kate Spade, Tiffany's, and Chanel, and even down to Rosewood's high school that seemed to enlist some of the most beautiful teenagers in the country, maybe even the world.

With every perfect town comes a perfect set of teenage girls that runs the town and in Rosewood there were five who played the roles, of course, perfectly.

Everyone saw the girls as the prettiest five girls in the entire town, and honestly, they probably were. Though they were a clique, dabbing themselves the Fabulous Five, they all had every different personalities that somehow seemed to just click.

Aria Montgomery was the groups shortest member, and by far the most different. Aria was into the arts and English. Anything that Aria could read, paint, or draw, she was checked in. The short brunette of the group also had a very unique wardrobe. She wore whatever she wanted to and somehow she managed to pull off every single crazy, tacky outfit that fit her small frame.

She was also in love with the idea of falling in love and fairytale and happy ever afters. She was a dreamer who romanticized everything. Aria had one of the sweetest personalties of the group, probably second after Emily Fields.

Emily was the sweetest person anyone would ever meet. She was only mean if she had to be, and if you were attacking the people she cared about, she could definitely show you her dark side. Emily was super athletic with a slim, tone, swimmers body that most girls wished they had. Emily was a nationally ranked swimmer of her class, winning the State championship her freshman and sophomore year. So far, she was undefeated and was a big deal in the swim world.

For some reason, Emily was the most shy, which was weird to some people because Emily was completely stunning. No one would ever even think about turning her down or being rude to her. It was almost impossible with how beautiful she was in and out and how successful she was on top of that.

Emily may have been shy, but Hanna Marin was not. Hanna was straight forward, blunt, and bold. In middle school and her freshman year of high school, Hanna was chubby, eating all of her problems away after her parents suddenly divorced. But the summer after freshman year and throughout her sophomore year, Hanna worked out with Emily and cleaned up her messy diet and dropped her stress fat.

The blonde was the feistiest out of the five girls, and she was also the funniest. Hanna was the kind of funny that didn't even try to be funny, she just was. And unlike Aria, Hanna's closet was filled with designer brand names of the latest clothes and shoes of the season. If it was last season, that exactly when you would last see it on Hanna's newly toned and small body.

Hanna preferred to keep her head in a _Vogue_ and _Teen Vogue_ fashion magazine, but Spencer Hastings dared not.

Spencer was the genius of the clique, and probably even the genius of Rosewood. The brunette had the smart gene given to her honest. Spencer kept herself busy with full loads of honors and AP classes, college prep classes, volunteering at a animal shelter, Student Government, French club, and Beta club meetings, which she was the president of all three, and playing field hockey for Rosewood High's varsity team.

Spencer always had too much on her plate, but somehow managed to pull out everything. The Hastings family refused anything but greatness, achievement, and perfection, and Spencer was definitely a role-model for all three categories. However, perfection took a completely different turn when it came to the unofficial leader of Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. Perfection in Rosewood, stood about 5'6 with piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair that never seemed out of place. Perfection was Alison DiLaurentis.

To say Alison ruled Rosewood was an understatement, she practically owned it. If Alison did something, it would only be a matter of hours before other girls started doing it too. Every girl in Rosewood High School wanted to be Alison's friend and every guy wanted to be her boyfriend. Alison was physically flawless, and her high confidence showed that she knew it.

The blonde walked around the town as if she was royalty because no matter where she went, people treated her as if she was. Everyone seemed captivated by Alison, wanting to know as much about her as they could. Hearing Alison's name alone could make almost anyone turn around and instantly become interested. Whatever Alison said goes, and wherever she went, people followed.

Together the five girls made a clique that was the most powerful one that Rosewood had ever seen, and they would continue to rein as mini-celebs over the town for the next two years of their high school life.

It was a warm August afternoon, just a week before their junior year was about to start, and the girls were spending another day in one of Rosewood's many country clubs, laid out by the pool in chairs.

"Check out this super cute tank from The Loft," Hanna commented, titling the open magazine in her hands over to Alison so she could look.

"Mm, it is cute. But not the style I'm going for this year," Alison replied, pushing her black Ray Bans back down on her lightly freckled nose. "Well what look are you going for?" Aria asked, sitting on the opposite side of Hanna.

"I'm thinking more dressy this year," Alison said. Spencer glanced up from her book that she was now re-reading for her English AP class. She wanted to make sure she understood every aspect of the book, so of course in Hastings fashion, she re-read it and added on notes to her previous notes from the first time.

"Dressy as in blazers and button-ups?" Spencer asked.

"No," Alison replied, "dressy as in actual dresses. At least while it's warm anyway." Emily, who was laying on her back, turned to look at Alison through her dark, almost matching Alison's, Ray Bans.

Emily looked down at Alison's tan and tone legs, _you can definitely pull it off_. Alison leaned over and looked at Emily who was laying beside of her and gave her a small flirtatious smile, "what do you think, Em? Would I look good in dresses this year?"

Emily's eyes ran up Alison's body until they met her blue eyes. Emily was more than thankful that Alison couldn't see her brown eyes practically glued to Alison's legs. "Uh, yeah. You can pull off anything, Ali."

Emily couldn't see Alison's eyes, but Emily just knew that they were probably wide and half-seductive. With Alison looking at Emily that way, Emily couldn't properly function.

The past few weeks, Alison and Emily had been very _weird_ towards each other. Emily could have sworn that Alison had been acting different. Alison had started to be more…friendly than she had been to Emily in the past.

The blonde had always been the nicest to Emily, but recently Alison had been acting super nice and super friendly. Even super touchy. Alison started to call Emily more than she did the other girls and spend more alone time with Emily than anyone else.

Emily just thought it might have been because Spencer as busy with all of her activities, Hanna was spending time with her boyfriend Sean, and Aria was just…well, Aria, and Aria and Alison weren't the two closest of group, even though they were still best friends.

But Emily had also noticed that Alison was starting to get physically more involved with Emily as well. Alison would sometimes sit in Emily's lap, or play in Emily's hair, or even choose Emily to sleep with at sleepovers that the girls had almost every night throughout the summer.

Emily did find it a bit weird, but she certainly was not going to complain about it. Emily loved being close to Alison, physically and mentally.

Emily's thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone buzzed and rang. She reached down beside of the chair and picked it up to see she had a text message from Paige McCullers. Emily's lips curved into a smile, which Hanna noticed.

"Who's that Em? Your little girlfriend Paige?"

Emily scooted her sunglasses up her face and on top of her head to read the message, "maybe." Hanna yelped, "I totally knew it. Look at her, she's blushing!"

Alison leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes, _ew, Pigskin._

Emily typed back, her lips still angled in a smile. "How long have you two been together now?" Aria asked, flipping over from her back to her stomach so her tan would be even.

"Just a month. Not long," Emily replied, setting her phone down.

"I think you two are absolutely adorable," Aria responded.

"I'm just glad you're a hot lesbian and our best friend. Like who else can say they have a hot lesbian best friend?" Hanna commented, closing her magazine.

Alison could have thrown up just listening to her friends discuss Pigskin. Alison and Paige did not have a very good history. Throughout middle school in soccer practice, they would always end up getting in arguments about _everything_. From who needed to pass the ball and when to even the warm-up music the school played before games.

And it didn't just stop in middle school, the two ladies both played varsity soccer their freshman and sophomore year, and just a few months ago, they physically fought when Alison elbowed Paige a bit too hard and Paige pushed Alison down.

Alison of course retaliated by bringing Paige down with her. But the coach broke it up before either girl could seriously get hurt. There still were battle bruises to show though.

Alison nearly hated Paige, and now she was sure that she did when Paige started dating Alison's favorite friend. Emily was precious to Alison. Alison really cared for Emily for some reason more than any of her other friends, and to see her favorite person with her least favorite person made Alison cringe.

"What do you guys want to do for dinner tonight?" Alison asked, interrupting the still on-going conversation about Paige and Emily.

Spencer shut her book, proudly finishing it, "we can all stay at my house tonight in the barn and have dinner there. It's now officially finished and officially mine!"

Alison smirked, "sweet. We can do whatever we want in there."

"Oo, like have a few mixed drinks," Hanna said with a smirk.

Spencer pushed her long brown hair off of her shoulders, "yeah, as long as we don't make a mess in there. We seriously just finished renovating it last night. And _finally_ Melissa is gone."

Emily laughed, "you shouldn't hate her so bad. She's your sister." Spencer shrugged, "I don't hate her, I just…don't necessarily like her." Alison chuckled, "I know the feeling. Jason drives me crazy sometimes. But he brings around hot friends every once in a while. I guess he is good for something."

"So sleep over tonight in your barn, Spence?" Aria asked.

"Yes. My new own miniature house. It can be like a house warming party. Just without the party or extra people," Spencer replied.

"I'll bring the drinks," Alison smirked, giving Hanna a small high-five.

"I'll make some brownies!" Aria chimed.

"And I have Pizza Hut on speed dial. No matter how much weight I'll ever lose, that is one thing I am not giving up!" Hanna stated.

The girls chuckled and Emily frowned, "I don't think I'll be able to make it, Spence."  
Spencer's smile faded and her lips pouted, "Em?! Come on, it's my first night in the barn. Why not?"

Emily rolled over on her back and sat up straight, "I'm supposed to have dinner and a movie with Paige tonight."

Now Alison's smile flatted out, "seriously? You were just with her last night."

Emily brought her eyes to Alison's, "yeah, but tonight is our movie night. She's been wanting to see some Nicholas Sparks movie for weeks now, and I told her that we could." Alison took her sunglasses off so Emily could see her blazing blue eyes, "so you're choosing Paige over us?"

Emily shook her head, "it's not like that. I just—she just—,"

"Em, it's fine," Aria replied, seeing that Emily was getting worked up, "just hang out with us tomorrow." Spencer's frown stayed plastered on her face, "but it's not fine. I wanted all of you guys to be there."

Alison readjusted herself in her chair, "sorry, Spence. I guess Emily's priorities have changed." Alison knew she was being a bit dramatic over the situation, but she didn't care. Emily had never chosen anyone else over them, or over her.

"I'll go," Emily said after a few seconds of silence. Aria gave Emily a sympathetic look, "you don't have to do that. Go have fun with your girlfriend. There will be more nights at Spencer's." Spencer quickly jumped in the conversation, "not more first nights!"

Emily picked her phone up from her bag and started typing, "no, Spence, it's fine. I can go see the movie another night. There won't be another first night in your barn, and you've been waiting for this for months now."

Spencer grinned, "thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise we'll have way more fun than just dinner and a movie." A small smirk started to surface on Alison's pink lips, _more fun indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

"Please don't get any stains on my carpet! Or the couch! And Hanna for God's sake please use a napkin!" Spencer belted out from across of her new and improved barn, now turned into a mini apartment. Her brown eyes were almost popping out of her head. Aria handed Hanna a napkin and Hanna chewed on her pizza, "calm down, Spence!"

Spencer sighed, "mouth closed, Hanna. Chew with your mouth closed so food won't fly out of your mouth and hit my couch!" Alison laughed at Spencer's high stress levels, "chill. No one is going to mess up anything."

Spencer sat down in her sofa chair, "I'm going to have an anxiety attack before the night is over." Hanna took another bite of her pizza, this time chewing and swallowing the piece, "this was your idea!"

Emily took a bite of a piece of brownie that Aria had made, "relax, Spence. We can always go to the main house and eat if you want." The girls heard something twist and pop and looked over to see Hanna washing down a slice of pizza with a Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"We can't do this in the main house," Hanna grinned with her pink lips wet lips from the alcohol bottle. Alison shot Hanna an approving smile, "hand me one." Spencer eyed the two blondes, "you guys better not—,"

"Spill it. We know," Alison cut. Spencer slipped a tiring sigh and stuck her hand out towards Hanna, "just hand me one too. I need a drink, or twelve to get through this night." Hanna smiled and passed Spencer, Aria, and Emily a bottle and waited for each girl to open their drinks, "let's make a toast!"

The five girls leaned forward over Spencer's coffee table and touched the tip of their glassy bottles together. Alison cleared her throat, pretending like she was going to make a big announcement, "congratulations to you, Spence, for moving into this beautiful barn and turning it into a dream room. And also for every other achievement in your life because you have way too many to name especially at the age of sixteen."

The girls all giggled and Alison continued, "and cheers to all of us for having an amazing summer this year and hopefully finishing it out even better than it started!" The girls clicked their glasses together and all took a big sip from their bottles.

Alison leaned back into Spencer's couch and took another swig of her bottle. The blonde's eyes moved to the other side of the couch to lay upon Emily, who just finished taking a sip out of her bottle. Alison's mouth couldn't help but to turn in the corners, creating a smile. Emily was so innocent and sometimes it was just plain adorable.

"Want some water, Em? Or maybe a juice instead?" Alison chuckled, speaking only soft enough to where she and Emily could hear. It didn't matter though because Aria, Hanna, and Spencer were too busy in a conversation about how sad they were that summer was coming to a end soon.

Emily cracked a half smile at Alison, "no, I'm okay. Mike's are just so sweet."

"That's why I thought you'd like it. You're sweet, it's sweet, I thought it would be a good match," Alison replied, winking at the brunette.

Emily felt her cheeks flush red. As much as Emily wanted to reply, she was suddenly at a loss of words and all she could manage to do was return a smile to Alison and take another sip of her drink.

Alison took a last swig of her drink and put down the empty bottle. She started to ask Hanna to pass her another drink, but Alison could feel Emily's eyes still on her, and a thought came to her. Alison slowly stood up and bent over the coffee table, sketching out her legs and standing on her toes.

Alison's pink tank top rose a bit, exposing the abs on her midriff. Emily's mouth parted open and her chocolate brown eyes stayed burning on Alison's body. Emily could see the muscles in Alison's thigh and calf and she could even see the dent in her stomach muscles clenching as she reached across of the table. The blonde's jean shorts were a bit too short, rising slightly up causing Emily to see as high up on Alison's hamstring as she could, just before the skin connected to her butt.

Alison made sure she took her precious time grabbing another Mike's Hard Lemonade from beside of Hanna and slowly sat back down on the couch. Alison opened the bottle and placed the cap on the coffee table, "I just love these things," she said after taking her first sip from the glass bottle and licking her bottom lip of any alcohol drops on her lips. Alison's voice was low and husky, and it sent chills down Emily's spine.

Emily opened her mouth to respond but her phone started buzzing in her pocket, taking her attention away from her conversation with Alison. Emily unlocked her phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?

Hey, Paige."

Alison felt like her mood instantly turned sour. _Why_ was Pigskin calling Emily right now? Didn't Paige know that Emily was going to be hanging out with her friends tonight?

The now frustrated blonde took a big gulp from her drink, keeping her icy blue eyes shooting daggers into Emily's soft brown one's.

"No, it's okay. We're just sitting around all drinking.

Yes, she's here.

No, Paige, stop it.

It's okay, I miss you, too.

I know, I'll make it up to you soon. I miss you a lot, too.

Okay, goodnight."

Emily hung up her phone and placed it on the table in front of her. Emily knew that Alison was looking at her. The brunette could almost feel blue eyes being glued and burning onto her skin. Emily turned to face Alison, "it was Paige."

Alison nodded and sarcastically replied, "yeah, got that part, thanks." Emily looked down from Alison's eyes, "I know you don't really like her but—,"

"I can't stand her," Alison cut off.

Emily brought her puppy-like eyes back up to meet Alison's once again, "Ali, this has to stop." Alison snarled but kept her voice low, "why are you pinning this all on me? She obviously doesn't like me either." Emily once again broke her eye contact from Alison and tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear.

"She asked about me, didn't she?" Alison questioned. Emily faced Alison, "what?"

"Paige. You said 'she's here'. That was about me, wasn't it?" Alison questioned, but already knew the answer. "Yes," Emily replied quietly.

Alison rolled her eyes, "of course she did. She has a problem with me too but I'm the only one catching the heat from you?"

"Alison, she's my girlfriend. I've told her the same thing I've told you, I care about you both and I hate seeing two people I really care about feud like this," Emily replied.

Alison stood up from the couch, flipping her blonde curls over her shoulders, "whatever." Hearing Emily call Paige her girlfriend made Alison's stomach turn. Emily watched as Alison grabbed another drink from Spencer's mini-fridge and chug down her second one so she could open the third one.

"Whoa, Ali, slow down. There's no rush tonight," Spencer stated, noting Alison downing her second drink in only a matter of seconds. When Alison finished off the beverage, she put the empty glass bottle in the trashcan and popped open the third one, "I'm going outside."

Spencer stood up softly grabbed Alison's arm, "no, you can't. My parents might see you drinking outside." Alison pressed her lips together, "Spencer, I'm not going to get caught. You know me better than that."

Alison tugged her arm free from Spencer's hold and walked to the door, stepping outside and shutting the door.

#######

"It's been fifteen minutes, should we go check on Ali?" Aria asked, sitting on the couch across of the table with Hanna. Emily perked her head up hearing Alison's name. She had been texting Paige for the past few minutes. Paige was getting worked up and upset that Alison was here and with every minute that went by that she was arguing with Paige, she kept drinking and drinking.

"I'll go get her," Emily said, standing up from the couch and slipping her phone in her back pocket. Emily had only finished one drink. The brunette wasn't much of a drinker. Not because she didn't like it, but because she was trying to stay in tip-top shape to keep winning titles in swimming.

Emily had a handful of division one schools like Maryland, UCLA, North Carolina, and Oklahoma offering her scholarships, but she wanted to make sure to pick the perfect college before she committed to anyone. And junior year was the year to start selecting top choices.

Emily opened Spencer's front door and shut it behind of her, looking for Alison. "Ali?" Emily whispered, her eyes scanning Spencer's yard for a blonde.

"What?"

Emily could hear Alison's voice, but not see her, "where are you?"

"Why does it matter? I'm not Paige," Alison replied. Emily could hear a slight slur in Alison's voice. _Great, she's tipsy._

When Alison was tipsy she was either one of two things; completely adorable and funny or piss rude and she could act like a straight up bitch. And Emily knew which one she was about it get.

"Alison, where are you?" Emily called out, her voice a bit annoyed. Emily saw a ladder drop down from a tree and her eyes followed up to the top of the ladder. Of course Alison was in Spencer's tree house. A perfect place for a girl who's been drinking to climb without any safety concerns at all.

Emily walked to the tree and climbed up the ladder, pulling herself through the hole as she entered the tree house. "Pull the ladder up," Alison said, "I don't want to be bothered."

Emily rolled the ladder up to the tree house so no one could come up. The brunette brought her eyes to Alison's, "why are you up here?"

Emily could only barely see Alison's expressions because of the moonlight shinning through the window of the tree house. Alison cut her eyes to Emily, "didn't I just say that I didn't want to be bothered?"

Emily sat beside of Alison on the blankets and pillows on the wooden floor, "you let me up here." Alison's eyes softened, "you don't count." Emily's eyes ran over Alison's body, starting from her bare legs to the top of her head. Alison really was beautiful. There was no doubt in that. It was almost unreal and even a bit unfair how flawless she was.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Emily finally spoke. "Nothing," Alison quickly replied. Emily titled her head and put her soft hand on Alison's thigh. Typically touching Alison would make Emily nervous, but she could see that the blonde really had something bothering her. Something was just off with her.

Alison's body jumped a little when Emily touched her and Emily pulled her hand back, "I'm sorry, I-I, I didn't mean to—,"

Alison brought Emily's hand back to her thigh, "it's okay, Em. It just took me by surprise." Emily took a breath and allowed her fingers to relax once again on Alison's smooth skin.

Something in Emily felt excited, even _aroused_. When Emily started to calm she asked the same question again, "what's wrong, Ali?"

Alison shook her head, "it wouldn't make a difference even if I told you, Emily."

Emily could hear an almost saddened tone in Alison's voice.

"It might," Emily said. The brunette instantly felt guilt for her meaning of the words. In the back of Emily's head she was hoping that Alison would say something that _would_ make things different between the two. That would make things _very_ different.

Alison titled her head and looked into Emily's dark eyes. Emily felt her heart race, but somehow time felt as if it stopped. Emily was so close to Alison's face that she could smell the Mike's Hard on her breath. Emily could see different shades of blue shining in Alison's eyes from the moonlight. Emily could even see Alison's sun freckles that only noticeably danced on her skin in the summer.

The moment felt heated and it felt so right to Emily. The brunette watched as Alison started to lean in closer to Emily. Emily naturally closed her eyes as she felt Alison's breath on her lips.

Emily jumped back when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Alison pulled herself away from Emily and sat up straight, tossing her hair over her shoulders. Emily pulled her phone out of her back pocket and looked down at her screen to see that it was Paige calling her.

A stronger wave of guilt rushed over Emily's body at what she was about to do. Emily stood up, "I've-I've got to go." Alison stood up, "Emily?!" Emily ignored Paige's phone call and slipped the phone back in her back pocket, "we should go back to Spencer's barn."

Emily wouldn't even bring her eyes back up to meet Alison's. She couldn't. Looking into Alison's eyes right now would have been almost too much to handle. Emily was flustered and full of remorse and shame.

Alison stood up now, her sight focused on Emily, "is this really what you want?" Emily knew that Alison's question meant more than just about going back to Spencer's barn. Emily's mind was clouded. She knew what she wanted to do, but it just wasn't right.

"Emily, answer me," Alison stated. Emily brought her eyes up to Alison's, her voice shaky and uneven, "I can't do this right now." Alison reached down and tossed the ladder back down the tree. The blonde lowered herself to the ladder and started climbing down, but before her head went out of the tree house she looked back up to Emily, "you chose this. Remember that."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night went easy going for the five girls. After Alison and Emily came back in the barn, both of them acting awkward towards each other for a reason Spencer, Aria, and Hanna didn't know, Spencer hooked up her iPod to her stereo system.

The girls listened to music played rounds of truth or dare, card drinking games, and telling each other stories about the creepy or obsessive guys that they've talked to in the past.

Aria yawned, throwing her hand over her mouth, "I'm beat, guys." Emily wiped her eyes, "yeah, me too. What time is it?"

"You should know, you've been on your phone all night," Alison flatly replied. Emily whipped her eyes to Alison's. Alison had been this way towards Emily all night since the tree house incident happened.

If Emily asked a question, Alison had a smart-ass remark for it. The brunette ignored Alison and Spencer answered Emily's question, reading off of her gold Michael Kors watch, "it's 2:27. We should all probably head to bed."

"I call dibs in bed with Spence," Hanna claimed, jumping from the sofa chair. Aria shook her head, "no way! I've already called dibs. Sparia is definitely in the bed tonight." Hanna made a face, "Sparia? Seriously?" Alison stood up from the couch, "well if you two are in Spencer's bed upstairs, I'm calling the floor down here. I'm making a pallet." The blonde started walking to a closet on the wall.

Spencer stood up from the couch and brushed her PINK sweatpants off, "I'll help you." Emily looked around Spencer's barn. Where would she sleep? The couch? She and Alison had been sleeping together at sleepovers the entire summer. "Em? Where are you sleeping? Aria asked.

Emily shrugged and laid down on the couch she was sitting on, "I'm okay here." Aria stood up from the opposite couch, "I'll go get you some blankets and pillows from the closet." Emily shot Aria an appreciative smile, "thank you."

Emily felt a bit disappointed. She liked sleeping with Alison. Alison always smelt good and lately she and Alison had been snuggling a bit together than usual at sleepovers, but Emily liked it. She liked being so close to Alison's warm body.

Alison came back over to the floor in the center of the room and laid out two blankets to the carpet, making a pallet. She tossed two pillows down and Spencer gave the blonde two more sheets, "will this work?"

Alison nodded, "it's perfect, thanks Spence." Spencer saluted Alison, "yes ma'am." The brunette turned the Aria, "ready to go upstairs, Aria?"

Aria came back into the room with a blanket and pillow in her hand. She handed Emily the pillow and threw the blanket over Emily's body, "good, Em?"

"Yes, thank you," Emily replied with a smile.

Aria turned to Spencer, "okay, ready."

Spencer and Aria said their goodnights to the rest of the girls and started walking upstairs to go to Spencer's bedroom. Though it wasn't as big as her bedroom in her main house, Spencer loved it even more.

"Hanna!" Emily and Alison heard Spencer yell. Hanna had snuck up to Spencer's bed while everyone was downstairs preparing for Alison's and Emily's sleeping places for the night. "Just let me snuggle with you two!"

A soft giggle slipped from Emily's and Alison's lips as they heard Hanna begging to be allowed to stay upstairs. Alison pressed her lips together and stopped laughing when she heard Emily laughing along with her. Emily picked her head up from her pillow and looked down at Alison, "why are you being this way?"

Alison ignored Emily and rolled over, her back now facing the brunette. Emily sighed, "Alison."

Not a single sound came from Alison's lips. Emily could barely even see the blonde because of the dark room. The only light was once again the moonlight through Spencer's windows.

Emily felt upset. Alison had been treating her harshly the past few hours. "Seriously, Ali? You've been this way all night," Emily whispered. There was no way the three girls upstairs were going to hear the two girls downstairs talking but Emily still whispered.

"Just go to bed, Emily," Alison cooly replied. The brunette let out a breath of frustration, "fine, goodnight."

"Make sure to tell Paige I said goodnight, too," Alison mumbled. Emily threw the blanket off of her tan body and sat up on the couch, "I am so tired of this." She stood up and walked over to Alison, stepped over the blonde's body, and sat down in front of her, facing blue eyes and a straight faced expression.

"What is wrong with you? You've been throwing jabs at me all night," Emily puffed. Alison sat up, "didn't I just tell you to go to bed? I don't want to talk to you."

"Then why do you keep making sly remarks to me?!" Emily asked, her voice full of annoyance.

"You're so obsessed with your new little girlfriend now that you don't even notice your friends anymore," Alison snapped. "Don't notice my friends, or don't notice you?" Emily fired back. Alison narrowed her eyes, "and what does that supposed to mean?"

Emily threw her hands up in the air and then back onto the blanket patted floor, "you know exactly what it means. Why can't you just admit it?" Alison sarcastically chuckled. The blonde felt embarrassed, upset, and angry all in one. Emily was calling Alison out on liking her, and Alison DiLaurentis _did not_ get called out.

"Why can't _you_ just admit it?" Alison shot back, her blue eyes burning a hole through Emily's brown one's. Emily dark eyebrows furrowed, "what are you talking about?" Alison let out another sarcastic chuckle, "don't act like you're clueless."

Emily crossed her arms. She did know what the blonde was referring to. She knew exactly. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Alison coldly stated. Emily felt her rage building inside of her. Alison knew that Emily had a crush on Alison before Emily admitted to herself, or anyone else that she was gay, and Alison abused that power horridly.

But ever since Emily had gotten a girlfriend and started moving on from Alison, the blonde stepped up her game on Emily, being very flirtatious only when the two could hear. Emily wouldn't admit it to the other girls, or even to Alison, but she did still have feelings for the blonde. And sometimes Emily felt so damn powerless and weak around her because of it. It was like Alison had complete control over her.

But when Emily started seeing Paige, she started shifting her attention to her new love interest instead; a girl who was actually gay and not just playing around with Emily's emotions.

The thought of Alison playing with Emily's emotions made the brunette feel another wave of anger. She had put up with it for far too long. Emily's wasn't just some game or ego booster. She cut her brown eyes to Alison, "I don't have anything for you anymore, Alison," Emily sternly stated, "get over yourself." The brunette stood back up and walked over to Spencer's couch to once again lay down and wrap herself in the blanket Aria had given her.

Alison whipped her eyes up to Emily's, surprised at the tone of her voice and even her strong choice of words. Alison felt her very popular and well-known ego coming out. She knew exactly what to say to Emily to make the brunette eat her words. Alison knew how to say the right thing in the completely wrong way.

"It's good that you don't, because I'm straight, Emily. You needed to find someone like you. Someone who could actually return the feelings. I'm happy for you," Alison replied. Though her tone was sweet, Emily knew Alison all too well and Emily knew that Alison's motive was not meant to be warm and friendly.

The brunette played along, wanting to throw Alison's game right back at her, "thanks, because I have. I've never felt anything like this for anyone else before. Paige is special. So different than any other girl I've ever met."

Alison cut a devilish smile at Emily, "that's cute, hun. I know the feeling. Noel makes me feel like that, too." Emily eyed Alison. _Noel?_

"You're seeing someone?" Emily asked, picking her head up from her pillow. Alison laid back down on her pallet, "I'm awfully tired. I'm going to bed." The blonde squirmed under her blankets to get comfortable. Emily didn't respond, she just turned her body under her blanket as well.

Alison smirked. _Don't play games with a girl who can play them better._

 _#######_

"Good morning, sunshine!" Hanna chimed.

Emily woke up to find the blonde sitting on top of her. "Waaake uuuppppp," Hanna dragged out, shaking Emily. Emily groaned, "Hanna, go away."

Hanna shook her finger at Emily, "no way. It's already ten o'clock. We're all up and getting showered and dressed." Emily rubbed her eyes and opened them more to see Spencer and Aria across the room talking.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked. "Breakfast," Hanna replied. Emily sat up. She didn't mind getting up if it happened to be for food. Hanna jumped off of Emily, "go shower. We all already have. We're just waiting for you and Ali to get ready."

Emily practically groaned to herself at just hearing Alison's name. Her brown eyes scanned the room to notice that Alison wasn't in there. Emily figured she was probably changing in Spencer's room.

Emily threw the blankets off of body and stood up to walk upstairs in the barn. She opened the bathroom door and jumped when she saw Alison dripping wet, wrapped up in a small white towel that barely covered the parts Emily had dreamed of seeing.

Emily quickly looked away, "sorry—I was—I didn't know you were—,"

Alison glanced over at Emily as she tossed her wet blonde hair back. A smirk pulled up from her lips, "God, chill out, Em. It's fine. It's not like you saw anything anyway."

Alison grabbed another towel and bent over to towel dry her hair. Emily's eyes slid back over to Alison, looking at her naked legs, back, and bare arms.

When Alison flipped back up, Emily pulled her eyes away again. Alison brought her blue eyes up at Emily, "are you going to shower?" Emily nodded, "um, yeah." The brunette felt… _nervous._ Being around Alison while she was half naked with only a thin towel covering her body made Emily feel almost jumpy.

"I'll turn the water on for you," Alison simply replied. The blonde walked back over to the shower and leaned forward. Emily watched as Alison's already small towel seemed to get even smaller, pulling up high on Alison's tan thigh.

Emily's brown eyes grew wide as the towel kept rising, showing off basically all of Alison's legs. Alison stood straight back up and faced Emily once she cut the water on, "there. It's kind of confusing if you don't know how to."

Emily didn't reply, she just slowly nodded her head. Emily couldn't help but to notice that Alison's breasts were sitting very lusciously on her chest. The round lumps were perfectly perked up in the towel, pressing against the top.

Emily fought her eye's wishes to look down. She knew if she did Alison would catch her, and that was the last thing she need, was Alison to know that she was checking her out.

Alison ran her hand through her damp hair and faced the mirror. Emily shifted in her stance, "I uh, I need to get undressed to shower." Alison smiled, "oh, right. Sorry." The blonde gathered her clothes and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind of her.

Emily let out a big sigh as the door shut, leaving her alone in the bathroom with the shower running. She slipped out of her t-shirt and shorts and dipped into the shower, feeling the warm water hit her skin.

When she finished her shower she cut the water off and grabbed a towel, drying her body off. Emily stepped out of the shower, wrapping the white towel around of her. She faced the mirror sitting on the wall above the counter and washed her face.

The door opened and Emily jumped, looking in the mirror to see Alison walking in. Emily tightened her grip on her towel, "God, Alison. Don't you knock?"

The blonde let out a soft laugh, "why are you being such a spazz? We all change in front of each other all of the time anyway." Emily turned around, the water off of her wet, dakr hair, flinging water drops, and noticed just how close Alison was to her. Emily held her breath as Alison stood directly in front of her, only a few inches away.

Alison took another step closer and reached her ams out beside of Emily, cornering her in-between herself, her arms, and the counter. Emily felt her heart rate increase. She could smell Alison's Chanel perfume fuming off of her body. And Alison smelt amazing.

Alison's arm slightly hit Emily's towel. The blonde leaned forward a bit and Emily looked down at Alison's lips. They looked so soft and delicate. Like Alison in general. Alison's face inched a bit closer to Emily's. All Emily had to do was slightly lean forward to meet her lips with Alison's.

The brunette felt her breathing hitch. She could feel Alison's blonde curl hit against her bare shoulder. Being this close to Alison made Emily feel so on fire. So alive. The blonde started to tilt her head and very slowly lean forward.

Alison suddenly leaned back, pushed herself off of the counter, and took her arms out from around Emily's body. Alison held up a silver Pandora bracelet, "accidentally left this in here."

Emily let out a breath of air and tucked her damp hair behind of her ears. The blonde's lips curved up into a smirk that Emily was very familiar with, "I'll see you downstairs."

Emily watched Alison turn and walk to the door and walked out. The brunette leaned back against the counter and sighed. Alison DiLaurentis was going to be the death of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily came back down Spencer's stairs once she was finished getting dressed to meet her four friends who were sitting on the couches in Spencer's small living room. She threw on a simple faded t-shirt and jean shorts. The shorts were probably a bit too short for Mrs. Fields preference, but Mrs. Fields wasn't with Emily when she bought the shorts. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"It's about time, Emily Fields, I'm starving," Hanna stated, looking up to see Emily half-way down the stairs. Emily half-smiled, "wow, so nice to see you too, Han."

"So everyone is fine with Bessie Burger, right?" Aria asked.

"Everyone better say yes. I'm craving something greasy and fried," Hanna added.

Alison barked a chucked, "I'm with Hanna. Burgers and fries sound amazing right now."

Hanna threw Alison a smirk, "and the blondes are yet again, winning."

Alison and Hanna had built a very close relationship within the past year. Once Hanna had transformed to her new look, she had all of the confidence in the world. And Alison _loved_ the confident, sassy Hanna. It reminded Alison of herself.

"Bessie's it is," Aria said, grabbing her keys from her simple black pocketbook. Hanna, Alison, and Spencer were the three big name brand fashionista's in the group, but Aria could care less about name title.

The girls filed out of Spencer's barn, following Aria to Spencer's front yard and to Aria's black SUV. She had offered to drive everyone to the restaurant. It was still morning, but only a few more minutes until the lunch food started to be served.

Spencer naturally jumped in the passengers seat. It was typical for Spencer to sit shot-gun in Aria's car, and everyone knew that and followed along. Hanna opened the back door and sat in one of the middle seats. She automatically reached for the aux-cord, which was again, expected by everyone.

Emily climbed all the way to the back row, wanting to zone out for the drive there. She couldn't get Alison off of her mind. And being physically with the blonde wasn't helping in the slightest bit.

Ever since their run-in this morning, Emily felt her breath hitch more than usual around Alison. She could have sworn that Alison was going to lean into her and crash their lips together twice in the past twelve hours. But maybe it was just Emily's imagination running wild. Maybe it was all in the brunette's head.

Much to Emily's surprise, Alison followed Emily to the back row. Emily shot Alison a look and raised a dark eyebrow. "You didn't want to have your own seat in the middle?" she asked.

Alison could hear the dash of annoyance in Emily's voice. The blonde shook her head, "I like the back. I can see everyone without them seeing me."

The brunette eyed the blonde. She didn't know if Alison was doing this just to provoke Emily, or if Alison really was just being Alison, wanting to watch everyone and know what they were doing without them knowing what she was doing.

Emily was still upset at the blonde for the events that had happened last night. Alison was out of line for commenting on Emily and Paige and Emily felt like Alison was attacking her for getting into a relationship. What did it matter to Alison anyway?

Alison threw her signature mischievous smile at Emily, while she was getting settled in her seat. Emily had seen one too many times, "something wrong?" Emily forced a smile back, "no, I'm fine." Alison plopped down just a few inches from Emily, "good. How was your shower?"

Emily's thoughts went back to Alison standing almost naked in front of her, wrapped in only a very small towel, exposing her legs, chest, arms, and back.

Emily took in a deep breath. She could once again smell Alison's perfume. The smell alone made Emily's head fuzzy and clouded with lust. "It was fine," Emily managed to choke out. Alison placed her hand on Emily's, "sorry for walking in on you. I totally forgot about my Pandora bracelet. It won't happen again."

Emily looked down at Alison's hand on top of hers. The brunette shifted in her seat and brought her eyes back up to Alison's, "yeah, it was no problem."

Aria started her car and pulled out of Spencer's driveway, heading onto the road. Alison leaned back in her seat, taking her hand off of Emily's.

Emily tried to distract herself from the very attractive blonde sitting beside of her only a seat away. Emily played on her phone a bit, scrolling through social media, rearranged her apps, and even tried to look out of the window and count how many yellow dashed lines were in the road.

Emily finally zoned into Aria's, Spencer's, and Hanna's conversation about how they all needed to go shopping for school clothes as soon as possible. Of course, Hanna wanted to help everyone with their new looks for junior year.

Emily's insight was broken and she nearly jumped when Alison's thigh brushed against hers. The brunette quickly tried to regain her composure. Alison looked over at Emily, her blue eyes pouring out a matching mischievous glare as her smile from a few minutes ago, "are you sure everything is fine?"

Emily could hear the sweetness in Alison's voice, but also the sarcastic, witty tone. Emily knew Alison too well. She had studied the blonde for far too long. This wasn't Alison being innocent, this was a flirtatious Alison.

Emily's body stiffened as she nodded, "mhm." Alison leaned back against the leather seat and put her legs in Emily's lap.

Emily felt her cheeks burning and her chest rising and falling faster. Alison making physical contact with her always did this to her. And to have Alison's legs sitting in her lap like this…it make Emily's entire body heat up.

"I have a small knot in my thigh, do you think you can massage it out?" Alison asked, her voice only loud enough so only the two girls could hear. Alison's blue eyes were starring directly into Emily's, pleading for an answer she knew she was sure she was going to get.

Emily's mouth opened but no words came out. Her eyes raked over Alison's bare legs sitting on top of her own. Why did Alison have this affect on her? _Why_?

Emily slowly put her hands on Alison's legs, allowing her fingers to lightly graze Alison's skin, "yeah. Where, uh, where is the kn-knot?"

Alison softly grabbed Emily's hand and glided it across of her thigh. Alison stopped high up on top of her leg, only about an inch from her jean shorts, "right here."

The blonde's voice as very soft, very sweet, and _very_ seductive. And it was sending pulls to Emily in places she knew she shouldn't be feeling things. Especially for Alison when Emily had a girlfriend.

 _She's just a friend_ , Emily reminded herself, _friends help other friends._

Alison pressed her fingers on top of Emily's to show Emily where to massage into the skin. Emily took in a deep breath and tried to focus on just helping Alison. That's all this was. Just a friend helping another friend get a knot out of their leg. Emily had knots all the time in her back from swimming. Surely this was normal. Maybe Alison could even get out the knots in her back later..

Once Emily's fingers started to massage Alison's thigh in good rhythm, Alison removed her hand and allowed Emily to do it by herself. Emily pressed into Alison's soft skin, rubbing out Alison's muscles with her thumbs.

The brunette gripped around the inside of Alison's thigh with her four fingers to get a better hold on Alison's leg, pressing into the skin. Alison nearly slipped a breath filled moan when she felt Emily's fingers on the inside of her thigh, but the blonde held the whimper back.

Alison knew what she was doing. Sure, she had a small muscle tension built up in her thigh from working out, but she knew her real motive. And it was working just as perfectly as she wanted it to.

Emily's eyes flicked to the front of the car. No one was paying the two girls in the back any attention. They were all too caught up in their conversation about the upcoming school year. Emily looked back down at her hand on Alison's thigh.

Her hand was so close to Alison's jean shorts, which were so, so short and high up on Alison's leg. Alison flipped her blonde curls over her shoulder, "that feels amazing, Em."

Emily's cheeks flushed another color of red. Emily was so into massaging Alison's thigh that she had actually forgotten just _what_ she was doing.

Emily brought her brown eyes to Alison's, who's blue one's were looking directly back at her. Alison held her gaze in Emily's eyes. Emily couldn't look away. It was like she was memorized. Like Alison had taken her over with just one look.

Alison's blue globes danced with flirtation. Emily told herself to look away, but damn if she could…or damn if she even wanted to.

"Ali?"

Emily snapped out of her gaze with Alison and the blonde pulled her legs off of Emily's lap and sat forward, throwing her legs off of the seat. The blonde readjusted herself in the back seat and turned her head forward to face their three friends.

"Yeah, Spence?"

Emily tried to get herself back together as Alison talked to Spencer from the back seat. Emily couldn't focus on anything but what had just happened between her and the blonde sitting beside of her.

Emily's body was still pulsing. She had her hand so high up on Alison's thigh, Pressing into the soft skin. And the look in Alison's eyes..

Emily cut her thoughts, knowing they were very soon about to cross over into a place that should have only been reserved for someone who was single. Alison had this effect on her, and Emily hated it.

#######

"This was by far the best meal I've had in like three whole weeks," Aria claimed, throwing her napkin over her empty plate filled with bread crumbs. Hanna took one last bit of her fries, "I told you, Bessie was definitely the right move."

Spencer sighed, "yeah, and now I won't be able to move because I'm so full. I ate way too much." Hanna took a sip of her water, "oh you'll be fine, stop being so dramatic."

Spencer wiped her mouth with a napkin, "let's see how dramatic I am when you have to lift me back into my house because I'm in a food coma."

The waiter came back and looked at the girls, "is everything okay, ladies?"

He brought his dark brown eyes to Alison and slipped her yet again, another smile. Alison lips curved into a returning smile, "everything is perfect."

The waiter ran his hand through his dark brown hair shaggy hair and his smile widened at Alison. Emily looked back and forth between Alison and their waiter. His name tag read "Tyler." Emily rolled her eyes.

Tyler had been flirting with Alison since the girls had gotten seated at his table. Emily found it extremely annoying. Isn't he supposed to be professional at his job?

"I'll be back with your tab," Tyler stated, his attention clearly focused on Alison. The blonde nodded and kept her playful smile plastered on her lips. Tyler held his gaze on Alison a bit longer before turning back and walking to the front of the restaurant.

"Oh my God, Ali, he's so into you and he's _so_ cute," Aria chimed, her eyes big and excited. Aria loved watching romance play out, especially if she could be a part in it. Alison played with her straw in her glass of water, "maybe he'll give us a discount."

"Maybe he'll give _you_ a discount," Hanna flatly replied, "he probably hasn't even looked at any of us but you since he brought us our food!"

Alison slid her eyes to Emily. The blonde could see that Emily was frustrated. Was that maybe _jealously_? The blonde brought her icy eyes back to Aria.

"Yeah, you're right. He is cute and I _am_ single. If he slips me his number I might call him," Alison stated. "It wouldn't be the first time our waiter has left your their number," Aria replied with a small laugh.

Aria was right. It wouldn't be the first time, and probably not the last time, that someone had make moves on Alison. Anywhere the girls went, there was a rather large chance that Alison was going to get hit on. The other girls were flirted with as well, all of them being more attractive than just the average girl, but Alison drew attention like a magnet wherever she went or whoever she was with. Alison was far from average, and she knew it.

Emily kept her eyes focused low and in front of her. If vision could burn, there would be a hole in the wooden table. Or through Tyler. Burning a hole through Tyler would be nice.

"Em? Is everything okay? You seem pretty tense," Alison asked, her voice full of concern, at least full of concern to Spencer, Aria, and Hanna, but Emily felt like this wasn't just a heart felt concern coming from the blonde.

Emily cleared her throat, "yeah, I'm fine. Just ready to leave. My stomach isn't feeling too well." Alison titled her head at the brunette about to open her mouth but Hanna cut in, "don't worry, Em, Ali's boyfriend is on the way back with our tabs."

Emily forced a fake smile, "yeah, thankfully. He was kind of a sucky waiter."

"I don't think so," Alison replied, knowing she was stirring something up inside of Emily.

Emily slid her eyes back to Alison, "I bet you wouldn't think so." He voice was thick and dry.

Alison crossed her arms, "what does that supposed to mean?"

"I guess when you have someone basically eye fucking you and bowing down to you like you're a queen, you could see past their horrible service as long as they're kissing your ass, but I wouldn't know."

Aria and Spencer looked at each other, sensing a strong tension between the two girls.

"Here we are," Tyler stated, coming back just at the perfect time before things got heated between Emily and Alison.

Tyler handed each girl their tab ticket. When he reached Alison, the blonde turned on her Alison DiLaurentis charm.

Tyler handed Alison her tab and Alison's fingers purposely brushed against his, causing his eyes to pop and his cheeks to flush a share of light red.

"Thank you," Alison said, her voice seductive and low. Tyler touched the back of her chair, "no problem."

The girls handed the waiter their cards and cash and he bounced off yet again to pay for their meals. Spencer shot Alison a playful look, "you just love playing with guys don't you?"

A smirk wiped across of Alison's lips, "maybe, but who said this one is a game?"

Alison cut her eyes to Emily. Emily's jaw was clenched and her dark eyes looked strained. Alison knew she was winning _this_ silent game between the two.

"If he gives you his number you should definitely invite him out with us tomorrow night at Noel's party," Aria said.

"So Noel can get jealous and try to fight the poor guy?" Spencer replied, "not a good idea."

"Who cares about Noel? He's a douche," Hanna cut in, "I say bring the waiter hottie and make Noel jealous. He's the one who likes to act like this big player jock. So show him who the real boss is," Hanna finished.

Alison propped her head up on her hand, "we seriously make the best tag team, Han."

Hanna threw a grin in Alison's direction which Alison returned.

Emily loved Hanna dearly, but when Hanna and Alison teamed up, most of the time it was not good. The two blondes caused trouble together, and they enjoyed every minute of it. Hanna pushed Alison to be more reckless, and Alison pushed Hanna to be more bold.

Tyler brought back the girls change and receipts, "thank you, ladies. I hope you had a good lunch." He looked at Alison and handed her her receipt. There was something written on it in black pen.

Tyler smirked down at Alison, "feel free to use that if you would like." Alison took the receipt and her lips curved. Emily barked a sarcastic laugh and stood up first, "here's your tip, stop flirting with your customers and pay attention to their meals."

Tyler's smile quickly faded as he looked over at the brunette, "excuse me?"

Emily pushed past Tyler, nudging her shoulder lightly against his and walking out of the restaurant.

Spencer quickly stood up and pulled a twenty out of her wallet, "here, this should cover both of us. Sorry about her, she's not feeling too well."

Aria and Hanna both stood up, leaving a few dollars on the table for Tyler as well. Alison started to follow her friends, unable to hide her smile at Emily's frustration.

Alison: 2

Emily: 0


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving Bessie Burger, the girls headed to the Rosewood All American mall after Hanna convinced everyone that today would be the perfect opportunity to shop for all of their new back to school styles.

On the ride there Emily refused to make eye contact with Alison. The brunette switched seats from earlier before, this time sitting in the middle row with Hanna leaving Alison by herself in the back row.

Spencer and Aria had sensed the awkward, tense vibe between Emily and Alison, but kept it just between each other. They both knew if they mentioned something about it to Alison, the blonde would just blow it off instead of give them a direct answer. Alison never told anyone anything unless she wanted them to know, and if you tried to get an answer from her when she didn't want to give one, she would bite your head off.

"Aria, can you _not_ go for the old hipster look and get into the new hipster look?" Hanna groaned, snatching a top from Aria's hand. The girls were in Forever 21 and Hanna had been commenting on every single piece of clothing that each girl had picked up.

"Give her a break, Hanna, geez," Spencer said, taking the white thin tank from Hanna's hand and returning it back to Aria.

Alison sorted through a rack filled with dresses, "I'm not sure if I see anything I like."

"We just got in here," Hanna stated, "real shopping and accessorizing takes time." Alison crinkled her nose at Hanna and continued looking through the racks.

Hanna made her way over to Emily who was looking at denim jackets and button-ups a few feet away. "You would look so hot in that," Hanna grinned. Emily smiled and took a jacket off of the rack, "you think so?"

"I agree with Han," Alison commented, sliding past Emily, their bodies slightly rubbing against each other for a few seconds. Emily flicked her eyes to Alison, "thanks."Alison's blue eyes were filled with flirtation as she looked at Emily, "of course."

The blonde made her way to the wall, picking through a few sun dresses that were hanging. Hanna followed Alison, throwing in her two cents at every dress Alison seemed to be interested in, even if only for a second.

Emily couldn't help but to rest her eyes on Alison. The blonde was so easy to look at. She looked as if she was glowing as the lights bounced off of her golden hair.

"Spencer! That is way too conservative, even for you!" Hanna yelled, storming off to Spencer who looked as if she was seconds away from killing Hanna.

Alison laughed and looked over at Emily. The brunette froze and quickly cut her eyes from Alison, acting like she was completely intrigued by a purple tank top with small zebra's printed across of it.

Emily heard Alison's heels click-clack across of the marble floor, the sound coming towards her direction. Emily stiffened when she smelt Alison's Chanel perfume. God why did she have to smell _so_ good?

"Em?" Alison asked, her voice soft and sweet. Emily turned her head to Alison, "mhm?"

"Will you go to the changing room with me? Hanna's helping Spencer and Aria's kinda busy looking in the jewelry department."

Emily looked down to notice Alison holding a dress. A very tight, fitting little black dress. Just the thought alone of Alison in that dress made Emily's body tingle, but the fact she was about to try in on in front of her…and take it _off_ …

"Is that what you're trying on?" Emily asked, examining the fabric.

Alison nodded, "that's what I planned on trying on. Why? Do you not like it?"

Emily shook her head, "no, no. That's not it. I just—," the brunette brought her eyes back up to Alison's. The blonde's lips were curved into a small smile. Emily couldn't say no to that smile. She had never been able to ever since she had met the blonde, "yeah, let's go."

The two girls made their way over to the changing room and a sales associate let the girls in a changing room. Alison shut and locked the door while Emily sat down on the bench. Alison handed Emily the dress on the hanger as she reached to slip off her tank top.

Emily tried to hold herself back from looking, but she just couldn't. When Alison lifted her tank top and pilled the shirt over her head, Emily's eyes shot straight to Alison's exposed stomach. The brunette bit her lip as she scanned Alison's bare torso.

When Alison tossed the tank top on the bench, Emily quickly looked away so Alison wouldn't notice her looking at her body. Alison kicked off her heels and wiggled out of her skirt. Emily could feel her heart race as the blonde stood practically naked in front of her.

Only Alison's bra and underwear were covering her body. The blonde seemed more than confident as she took another step towards Emily, reaching her hand out for the dress. Emily handed the dress to Alison and tried to make conversation. She didn't want to seem so…struck.

"What are you buying this dress for?" Emily asked.

Alison took the dress off of the hanger and raised an eyebrow, "why do you ask?"

Emily tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, "well it's not for school, obviously."

Alison unzipped the dress and lowered it to step into it, "I haven't decided yet. I just know I want it. It's hot, right?" Emily's mouth parted, "uh, yeah. It's a nice dress."

Alison stepped fully into the short, black dress and pulled it up and over her legs and waist. She slipped her arms into it and turned around, "can you zip it up for me, Em?"

Emily slowly stood and took a step towards Alison, stopping directly behind of her. Emily reached for Alison's hair and softly grabbed it with her fingers, delicately sweeping it over to one side of her body, pulling the blonde curls over her shoulder.

Emily had noticed that she was barely breathing and she took a deep breath and continued. The brunette reached for the zipper on Alison's lower back and tugged on it, pulling it up. Emily looked at every inch of Alison's bare back as she was pulling the zipper up, closing the dress.

When Emily reached the top and let out a small breath of air. Emily dropped her hands from Alison's dress. "It's zipped," the brunette whispered, her voice uneasy.

Alison turned and looked at Emily, her eyes soft, "how does it look?"

Emily kept her eyes locked with Alison's, "perfect."

Alison looked back and forth between Emily's lips and eyes. Neither of the girls had moved, and they were both _so_ close to each other. Emily reached up to touch Alison's face. She allowed her thumb to glide over Alison's cheek.

Emily saw a look in Alison's eyes that she had only seen just a few times ever with the blonde, and the only time she had ever seen it was when Emily was alone with her. The look was gentle. It wasn't a typical seductive or sarcastic Alison DiLaurentis gaze. It was one full of love. And Emily could have sworn that the look was only reserved for her.

Emily leaned into Alison and the blonde closed her eyes, titling her chin up. Emily closed her eyes and did something she had been wanting to do with Alison since she had met her; she connected their lips.

The kiss was soft and slow. The girls lips moved in sync together and Emily had never in her life felt anymore more powerful than what she was feeling right now.

Alison reached forward and placed her hands on Emily's hips, making Emily slightly jump. Alison knew that Emily was probably nervous. Emily had always been nervous around of her. Th blonde deepened the kiss to let Emily know that she was okay.

Emily brought her other hand to Alison's face, cupping her cheeks. Alison kept her lips moving along with Emily's, taking control over the kiss. Emily followed Alison's pace and matched her lips.

The blonde walked forward, making Emily stumble back onto the bench. When Emily fell down on the seat, Alison straddled her lap and wrapped her arms around of Emily's neck. Emily brought her hands down to Alison's waist.

Emily was in a dream. She felt like she had just hit the lottery. The brunette's entire body was on fire and vibrating. Never did she think she would have _the_ Alison DiLaurentis straddling her lap with her lips pressed firm against her own.

Though she never looked at Alison as the "Alison DiLaurentis" that everyone knew and instead looked at her as her best friend Ali, in this moment Emily couldn't help but to think of how she had Rosewood's "It Girl" planted on top of her.

Emily was lost in the moment and hands moved before her brain could catch up to what she was doing. Her fingers trailed down Alison's body and made their way to her bare thighs. Alison whimpered in Emily's mouth when the brunette's fingers flexed on her skin.

The sound of Alison moaning in Emily's mouth made Emily feel a pull in a very low place. Alison threw her hands in Emily's hair and gripped the soft, dark locks, pulling Emily's head back just enough so Alison could deepen their kiss even more.

Emily's fingers trailed up Alison's bare leg and slipped under her dress. Before Emily could realize what she was doing, her fingers had already made their way to Alison's ass. Emily's hand gripped Alison's bare butt and the blonde shuddered in Emily's arms.

Emily's body jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. The brunette tore her lips off of Alison's with a panicked expression as she realized what she had just done. Alison completely sat up and looked at Emily with a confused glance.

Emily fumbled for her phone out of her back pocket and her eyes widened as she saw her girlfriend's name on her phone. Emily slid out from under Alison, "oh my God."

Alison stood up from the bench, "what?!"

Emily looked from her phone to Alison, back to her ringing phone, "I can't believe I just—we just—I—oh my God."

Alison's eyes focused on Emily's phone and she reached out to grab it. Alison looked at the screen to see who was calling Emily. Her blue eyes looked back up to Emily's flustered brown one's, "don't answer that."

Emily ran a hand through her hair, "she's my girlfriend, Alison!" Emily snatched back her buzzing phone from Alison. The blonde's face quickly tightened, "you weren't acting like it ten seconds ago!" Emily unlocked the door to the changing room, "oh my God. I have to go."

Alison reached out and grabbed Emily's hand and pulled Emily back to her, "don't go if you can't stay away from me." The blonde took her free hand and softly trailed over Emily's face with her fingertips, "you can't keep running from me, Emily."

Emily looked down at Alison's lips. They were unbelievably perfect and soft and all Emily wanted to do was melt her lips back onto them again, but when Emily's phone buzzed again, she snapped out of her Alison filled thoughts and her mind shot back to her girlfriend…her girlfriend who she had just _cheated_ on.

Emily tore from Alison, "I can't do this."

The brunette quickly broke for the door and shut it as Alison heard her answer her phone.

#######

When the girls finished shopping they went back to Spencer's and crashed in her barn. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching Netflix and eating ice cream out of the tub.

Alison had been ill and snappy at everyone since they had left Forever 21 a few hours ago, so the girls just kind of left her alone besides asking her simple questions like could she pass them a pillow or what time it was.

Emily knew that Alison was upset about their encounter in the changing room earlier, but the brunette just couldn't look Alison in the face. Emily felt horrible about cheating on Paige. Emily knew looked at herself as a cheater and she would never hurt anyone purposely, but she was so caught up in the moment with Alison that she hadn't even thought about her relationship.

Spencer paused The Vow on her TV, "why don't we go to my lake house tonight and hang out?" Aria sat up, "that sounds fun. We should definitely do it."

Emily frowned, "I told Paige I would see her tonight since I blew her off yesterday to spend the night over here." Alison rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

"Why don't you invite her?" Spencer asked. Alison whipped her eyes to Spencer and shot her a death glare. Emily refused to look in Alison's direction, "I don't know if I should. She wants alone time I think."

"Oh, come on, Em. You can fuck her in the guest room. Just come with us!" Hanna chimed. Spencer turned her head to Hanna, "uh, ew, no."

Hanna give Spencer a sultry smile, "it's not like we all haven't gotten down and dirty in your lake house, Spence."

Spencer eyes got wide, "you guys did not.."

Aria cleared her throat, "okay, anyway, moving on. That sounds like a great idea. I'm totally down. We could spend the night out by the water and go night swimming."

"I'll text Paige and ask her," Emily replied, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Hanna made a noise with her mouth and pretended to snap a whip. Spencer and Aria laughed. Emily playfully rolled her eyes, "I am not whipped."

"You're asking permission!" Hanna said, "baby, can I go hang out with my friends. Baby, you can come if you want to. Baby, is my collar on tight enough," Hanna joked.

Emily reached behind of her back and threw a pillow at Hanna.

Alison sarcastically chuckled and looked back down at her phone. Emily heard Alison's laugh but chose to ignore it, knowing exactly why she was laughing.

"Alright, it's a plan," Spencer replied, clearly still not over Hanna's statement, "let's get ready to leave soon."

#######

Alison walked out on Spencer's pier at her lake house and grinned as she sat beside of Hanna. Hanna and Alison had of course gotten alcohol from their parent's wine cabinets and stolen a bottle each. Now both blondes were tipsy, sitting in their bathing suits.

"What are we going to do with them?" Spencer laughed, watching Alison and Hanna hug all over each other from her back deck with Aria.

Emily walked through the back door and stepped onto the porch, "I'm back." Spencer and Aria turned their heads to see Paige walking behind of Emily. "Hi, Paige," Aria waved. Spencer waved along with Aria, "I'm glad you could make it! I'm sorry we've been stealing your girlfriend from you."

Paige laughed, "it's okay. I understand she's in high demand. Thanks for inviting me, Spence. Your house is beautiful."

The four girls heard a splash come from the water followed by Hanna screaming, "you bitch!" Alison bellowed a deep, hard, loud laugh as Hanna pulled herself out of the water and back onto the pier, soaking wet.

Emily could see Paige's body stiffen once her eyes fell on Alison. "They're a bit buzzed," Aria stated, slipping a small laugh at her two blonde best friends. Emily sat down on Spencer's steps and Paige followed, sitting beside of her.

The air was warm and summer breeze felt nice as it was coming off of the lake water. "How long do you give it before they are drunk?" Aria asked. "An hour," Spencer replied, taking off her shirt and shorts, tossing them to the side.

"Going for a dip in the lake?" Emily asked. "Yeah, I think so. Do you guys wanna come with?" Spencer replied.

Aria stood up, "sure, I love night swimming." Aria and Spencer stood up and made their way to the lake. Paige nudged Emily and took her hand, "we're the swimmers in group, shouldn't we be the first two out there?" she laughed.

Emily flashed her eyes back to Alison who was now on top of Hanna, trying to pin her down to the pier. Emily looked back at Paige and forced a smile, "yeah, sure."

Paige stood and pulled Emily up with her. They both slid out of their shirts and shorts and place them on Spener's porch. The girls walked hand in hand towards the lake and onto the pier. Hanna noticed Emily and grinned, "Em! You're finally out here!"

Alison turned her head to face Emily and she stilled when she saw Paige. Hanna took the opportunity to slid out from under Alison and stand up, "hey, Paige! I forgot you were coming. Want some wine?"

Paige smiled and shook her head, "no, thanks."

Emily brought her eyes to Alison's and immediately regretted it once she realized Alison was looking back at her. Alison's blue eyes were dark and her lips were pressed hard together.

It was a challenge for Emily to not look at Alison's body in her bathing suit, especially after what happened earlier today between the two girls. Emily let out a quiet breath of air and brought her eyes back to Paige.

Paige jumped off of the pier, pulling Emily in the water with her. Emily was caught off guard and let out laugh mixed with a scream as her body was in the air.

Alison's jaw clenched as she brought her wine bottle to her lips and took in three large gulps of the sweet red wine. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ali, hand me the wine bottle," Spencer staked, reaching out to grab the bottom from a very intoxicated Alison's hands. Alison held the bottle back with her arms, holding it away from Spencer, "no!" Alison quickly walked over to Hanna and plopped down on the cushioned, large lawn chair with the feisty blonde.

"Hanny, she's trying to take my wine," Alison pouted, pointing to Spencer and nudging her body to Hanna's. Hanna looked up from her phone and flashed her eyes to Spencer. She waved her index finger at the brunette, "un-uh," Hanna slurred, "you can't take our wine. It's in our religion. Like Jesus."

Aria slipped a laugh at the two drunk blondes as Spencer rolled her eyes, "that's not what—never mind it doesn't even matter at this point. I need a glass or two of wine myself now." Aria stood up with Spencer, dropping the towel around of her waist to leave it sitting in couch, "I think I'll second that motion." Paige stood up as well, "yeah, me too if it's okay."

"Of course it is," Spencer said, turning to walk from the patio in the backyard to inside the back door of the lake house with Aria and Paige following behind. Alison eyed Paige as she watched Emily's girlfriend follow her two best friends in the house. The blonde slid her glossy eyes to Emily.

"Is Paige staying tonight?" Alison innocently asked, uncertain if she wanted to truly know the answer. Emily cleared her throat, "um, yeah. She is," Emily softly replied. Alison chuckled a laugh, "that's cute." Emily shifted in her seat, feeling unease at Alison's questions about Paige.

"I think I'm going to go get a drink," Emily stated, getting up. "Ooo, Em, sneak me and Ali out a bottle of Mrs. Hastings white wine!" Emily smiled, "I think you should stop drinking." Hanna quickly grabbed her wine bottle, not chancing that Emily was going to pull a Spencer and try to take it away from her.

Emily laughed as she walked off into the house.

"Okay, what gives," Hanna asked once Emily was inside. Alison raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?" Hanna softly nudged Alison, "bitch, please. Something is going on between you and Emily. You can walk into the room with you two and practically feel the tension."

Alison shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about." Hanna shot Alison a knowing look, "Seriously?" Alison brought her blue eyes to Hanna's, "nothing is going on. She's probably just acting weird or something because Pigskin is here and she knows we don't get along."

Hanna curiously looked at Alison, but decided to drop it. Hanna always found things out eventually. Always. Hanna took a sip of her wine and set the bottle down in her lap, "oh, and by the way, try not to call her Pigskin while Emily is here. I don't think that would set too well."

The backdoor opened and the girls all came out, following Spencer who was holding a bottle of wine in each hand. The girls sat down around the patio. Spencer sat in a chair beside of Aria and Paige sat close and comfy on a couch beside of Emily.

Spencer handed Emily a wine bottle for her and Paige to share while Aria and Spencer shared one. The girls filled up their wine glasses and it only took about thirty minutes or so before they were heading down the same road as Alison and Hanna.

"Let's play a game," Hanna grinned. Aria sighed, "oh God, this can't be good."

"Hey! I pick fun games for us to play," Hanna defended. Emily shook her head as she laughed, "no, you pick games for us to play that involves us telling secrets." Hanna winked at Emily, "those are the fun games, Em."

Alison smirked at Hanna proudly knowing that she had definitely rubbed off on Hanna within the past few years.

Hanna sat her wine bottle down on the table beside of her as the girls sat around Spencer's fire pit on the patio. "Okay, so we're playing Hot Seat. Basically what the game is about is one at a time, one of us will be put in the 'hot seat'. If you're in hot seat, anyone can ask you any question they want to and you have to answer it truthfully. Everyone only gets one question per round though. If someone refuses to answer a question or gets caught lying, you're out and you have to do a dare that the person's desire who either caught you in a lie, or who's question you didn't answer."

Hanna looked around of the circle, "everyone got it?"

Emily took a big gulp out of her wine glass, _oh God._ Alison's lips turned into another smirk, this game was right up her ally.

Spencer held her wine glass in her hands, "okay, Han, since this is your game, you first. Have you ever hooked up with anyone but Sean?" Hanna flashed her eyes from Spencer to Aria, "Mike."

Aria's mouth dropped and Alison nearly choked on her wine. Alison already knew the answer, keeping it Hanna's secret between just the two of them, but she didn't expect Hanna to actually tell the truth. It was just a game, Alison wasn't going to rat her out. But damn was Alison glad that Hanna admitted it on her own for the entertainment.

"What?!" Aria replied, her big eyes somehow growing bigger, "when?! What?! Where?!" Alison quickly took Hanna's defense, "no follow up questions to the question asked. You can only ask your question, so are one of those your question?"

Aria rubbed her temple, and sighed, "no, I'll pass on that question with my brother." Hanna gave Alison a thankful smile as Aria asked her question, followed by Alison, who then was Emily and last was Paige.

Due to the rotation, it was Alison's turn to go and Alison was everyone's favorite person to play these types of games with, that is if you are the one in control.

Emily went first due to order. The brunette had already thought about the question she wanted to ask Alison. She wanted to ask the blonde a question that was important but a question that no one else but the two would understand. She knew she probably shouldn't have played with fire, but the buzz from Mrs. Hastings's wine and the way the fire was flickering its warm bright flamed lights on Alison gave Emily a burst of confidence that was laced with desire.

Alison looked Emily with her blue eyes sparkling, waiting for Emily to ask. Emily held her gaze in Alison's eyes a second too long before asking the question, which Hanna had most definitely noticed.

"Explain how you feel about the last person you kissed," Emily stated, her brown eyes staying locked with Alison's icy one's. A small smile danced across of Alison's lips, surprised that Emily was asking her about a question involving _her._ But Alison should have known. This was drunk Emily. And drunk Emily was a lot more bold than her sweet, sober Emily.

Alison thought about her words before she spoke. If Emily was going to be bold enough to ask this question, Alison was going to give her a real answer. "Kissing them was like coming up from air after holding your breath underwater at the pool with your friends," Alison slowly stated, her voice sweet. Then the blonde's voice went rugged, "but now the pool's closed, so the game can't be played anymore."

Emily's face fell into a frown as she looked at the blonde. Alison knew Emily understood what she meant. Alison was done trying to chase Emily, and Emily understood the message.

Before any of her friends could jump in question the blonde's answer, Paige was next in line and shot her brown eyes to Alison. "What's the biggest thing that you regret?" Paige quickly asked.

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were focused between both Alison and Paige. Everyone knew that the two girls had never gotten along, and more than likely never will.

"Pushing someone away from me to the point where they ran to someone else and settled," Alison cooly replied. Paige's eyebrow raised and Emily took a sip of her drink, hoping that Paige wouldn't understand the answer that Alison just gave.

Spencer asked her question next, and then Aria. When it was Hanna's turn, Alison knew that the blonde was going to ask a juicy question. Alison wouldn't put anything past Hanna, especially a very drunk Hanna.

Hanna smiled devilishly at her best friend. Alison groaned, "Hanna, you better not push it." Hanna smirked, "this is the Hot Seat, hunny. I'm supposed to push it." Alison glared at Hanna, but all Hanna did was grin back.

"Tell me the name of the last person that you kissed."

Alison cursed under her breath, _shit._

Emily flashed her eyes to Alison, halfway wanting Alison to say her name, halfway wanting Alison to lie because of Paige sitting right beside of her.

Alison shook her head, "no, that's a secret I can't tell. Ask another question."

"No way! This is the Hot Seat. You have to answer every question, no matter what it is!" Hanna replied. Alison wanted to rip Hanna's head off, but Alison was the one who taught Hanna to be this way. To basically be another version of Alison herself.

"No. I'm not doing it," Alison replied. Hanna nudged Alison, "you know what that means." Alison took a big gulp out of her wine glass, "just give me the damn dare."

Hanna smirked and looked at Emily. Alison caught Hanna's glance and the blonde shook her head, "Hanna, no." Hanna's smirk seemed to stay permanent on her lips, "Hanna, yes." Hanna looked at Paige, "sorry about this Paige," Hanna stated, then turned her eyes back to Alison.

"I dare you to give Emily a lap dance," Hanna grinned. Emily and Paige's mouth dropped in sync and Alison put her wine glass down, "no." Aria cut in, "Hanna! She has a girlfriend!"

"Oh, please. We're all friends here. It's not like it means anything. I'm only doing it because Emily's gay. That's what makes it funny. Dares aren't supposed to be pleasurable," Hanna replied. Spencer drunkenly laughed, "okay, guys, she's right. We're all just friends. It's not like we haven't done this kind of stuff to each other before."

Aria looked at Paige, "are you okay with this?" Paige's body stiffened, "uh, yeah, I guess. They are just friends." Emily looked at Alison who was looking at her back. Emily could feel her nervousness rushing through her body like the blood in her viens.

Alison stood up, "fine, whatever." The blonde grabbed Emily's hand and pulled Emily to her feet, only to bring her to a empty chair between Aria and Hanna. Emily sat down and her brown, glossy eyes looked up at Alison.

Alison straddled Emily's lap and wrapped her arms around of her neck. Emily's eyes widened as Alison grinded against her lap. Alison kept her eyes focused in Emily's, never looking away. Emily kept her hands on seat of the chair, afraid that if she brought her hands to Alison's hips, it would look like she was into it…but God she was.

Alison's fingers lightly brushed the back of Emily's neck and it made Emily's breath hitch. Emily could feel a strong pull coming from a very low place as Alison's drunk body moved against her own.

Alison got up and turned to see Emily's face flustered. Emily let out a breath of air that she had no idea that she was holding until Alison propped herself off of the brunette's tan body.

"There," Alison said to Hanna, "are you happy now?" Hanna laughed, "you need to teach me how to do that." Alison sat back down beside of Hanna and flashed her eyes to Emily, who still hadn't moved yet.

The conversation changed in the circle when Aria got a text from some senior at Rosewood who was captain of the baseball team, asking her to hangout this week before summer ended.

Alison whipped her eyes to Emily again as Emily looked out of it. Suddenly the brunette got up and headed towards Spencer's house. "Emily? Where are you going?" Paige asked. Emily turned to Paige, "just to the bathroom."

The brunette turned and walked inside of Spencer's lake house. Alison stood and followed Emily. "Ali? Where are you—," Spencer asked, but was cut off from Alison.

"I'll be right back," Alison stated, heading up the porch steps into Spencer's lake house.

#######

I'm sorry this chapter was extremely short, but I have been so, so, busy the past week so I at least wanted to give you guys this. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing/favoriting/following! It seriously does make my day to read your comments.

Again, I'm so sorry this was super short but I didn't want to go this long without posting.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily strolled through Spencer's lake house and made her way upstairs to Spencer's bedroom. The tan beauty needed to get herself together after the events that had just occurred in Hanna's stupid Hot Seat game.

Having Alison grind on Emily's lap made the brunette's entire body feel electric and her heart rate increase to what Emily was positive were seconds away from having an heart attack.

Emily knew it was wrong to have these types of feelings directed towards Alison when she had a girlfriend, but she couldn't control or deny it anymore, not after Emily lip locked with the blonde in Forever 21.

Emily tried to keep herself busy with Paige and be a perfect girlfriend throughout the night, but every time Alison even looked in Emily's direction she couldn't help but to feel her body tingle.

The truth of the matter is, is that Alison terrified her. Alison had the capability of making you believe that you were special to her, but then she had the power to also quickly take that back and make you feel like you were as low as dirt, and that's what terrified Emily.

Emily had seen Alison snark at the girls in their middle school and very early high school days, and though the blonde had really started to mature and become a better person, Alison was still Alison, and she still made those cruel jokes when felt as if she needed to.

Emily didn't know what to believe when it came to Alison's feelings. Sometimes the brunette believe that Alison is being honest and that she does have true affections towards Emily, that Emily is who Alison wants. But then Emily can't help but to wonder if Alison only does it in private and secret with the brunette because it's just a sick game to her, and Alison was a professional at playing games with people…and winning.

Emily sat down on Spencer's bed, not even bothering to cut on the bedroom light. The dark was comforting when you were drunk and your head was spinning from intoxication and unwanted strong feelings.

"Em?"

Emily's eyes whipped to Spencer's bedroom door as it was slowly creeping open. Emily would know that sultry voice anywhere at any give time. Alison popped her head inside and walked in once her blue eyes laid upon Emily.

"Hey," Emily awkwardly said, scooting over to one side of Spencer's bed so that Alison could sit too. The blonde took the gesture and sat down on the opposite side of the queen bed, leaving a space between herself and Emily.

"What are you doing in here?" Alison asked with concern. Emily tucked her hair behind of her ear, "I was going to the bathroom, but I just wanted to relax for a minute." Alison titled her head, "you're relaxing in here instead of outside beside the lake with your friends? There shouldn't be anything stressful going on right now. It's summer."

Emily sighed, keeping her eyes fixed on the wooden floor, "I needed to get away from everyone for a bit. Take a breather."

"Because of me?" Alison asked.

Emily brought her eyes up to Alison's, "why do you say that?" Alison played with the string in her bathing suit bottom idly. Emily tried her best not to make eye contact with Alison's practically naked body, but it was hard not to do when she was so… _naked_.

"You left right after my dare. It makes sense," Alison honestly replied. Emily shrugged, "I guess I did."

Alison sighed, "what do you want from me, Emily?" Emily brought her eyes back up from Alison's bikini bottoms to her daring blue eyes, "what?"

"Don't what me. We have to talk about it.. you kissed me today, Em. You kissed me and you liked it and I kissed you back and I liked it. It happened, even if you don't want to admit that it or you want to take it back, it happened," Alison roughly replied. Emily could hear the pain in Alison's voice.

Emily shifted on the bed, "I never said I wanted to take it back." Frustration flicked in Alison's eyes, "then why have you acted that why towards me?"

"I have a girlfriend that I cheated on, Alison. I cheated on my girlfriend," the brunette stated, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough. Emily felt herself getting frustrated, and she could see Alison's frustration matching her own.

Alison rolled her eyes, "you act like you have to stay with her. We both know who you really want, Emily. Why can't you just follow up on it?"

Emily shook her head, "this is so wrong." Alison stood up from the bed, "so you pretending to be a good girlfriend and forcing yourself to create imaginary feelings for Paige isn't? You holding her in a relationship when you have real feelings for someone else who you obviously can't stay away from isn't?"

The words hit Emily's stomach like acid. She knew it was true, she just never admitted it out loud. Somehow Emily thought if she never said it to anyone or allowed the facts to leave her lips, it wasn't true.

Emily put her head in her hands, "God, Ali, stop. Just let me think."

"No!" Alison replied. The blonde walked to Emily and stood in the middle of her legs. Alison pulled Emily's hands away from her eyes and placed Emily's tan hands to rest on Alison's hips.

Alison brought her hands to Emily's face and titled her head up to make Emily look at her.

"You need to stop doing what you _think_ is right, Emily. I know you committed to her and I know you feel bad for breaking that commitment, but staying with her out of guilt is only hurting all three of us in the long run," Alison said, directing looking into Emily's dark eyes.

Emily stayed quiet as her thoughts ran a mile a minute in her head. Alison was right. She kew Alison was right.

"You can't stay with her because she likes you and you've betrayed her. Typically because of who she is, I wouldn't care what you did to hurt her, but this involves me too. And watching you with her when I _know_ that you want me and I want you too, hurts," Alison finished.

Emily felt light-headed hearing the words come from Alison's mouth. Alison _wanted_ her. Alison DiLaurentis wanted _her._

Emily felt the alcohol pulsing through her blood as she looked at Alison. The blonde was so insanely beautiful. Alison had been the first girl Emily had looked at in _that_ type of way. It happened from the moment she had met Alison years ago the summer before sixth grade.

Then, she just thought she had a special friendship with the blonde. That it was just extremely loving and that Alison was her best friend so it was normal. But throughout middle school and as Emily started getting older, she started to notice that she got jealous when Alison talked about boys, or when they would drool over her in class.

By the time freshman year of high school rolled around, she knew that she liked Alison more than just a friend. Emily caught herself looking at Alison far too long and having the strange desire to press their lips together.

But Emily knew that Alison was straight, so she told herself to give that up. When Emily had met Samara Cook her freshman year and started to crush on that blonde, Emily decided to come out to her friends. She grew tired of sneaking around to see Samara.

All of her friends supported her with strong positive vibes, even Alison, who's acceptance she wanted the most.

As Emily's flings with different girls happened between her freshman and sophomore year, none of them were too serious until she started seeing Paige right at the beginning of this summer. Paige had become Emily's first real girlfriend, and Alison couldn't disprove anymore if she wanted to.

The two girls even got into a big blow out one day about it in Emily's room when Alison had come over to hang out with just the two of them. Alison told Emily that she was stupid for dating Paige and that "Pigskin" was far below what Emily's standards should have been. Emily could have _sworn_ that Alison's voice was full of jealously back then, but she brushed it off, knowing that that was what she had wanted to hear. She wanted to hear Alison jealous.

Now as Emily was looking back on it, Alison was jealous. Which all started to make sense to Emily now for Alison's actions the past month after she started dating Paige. Alison being super sweet…touching Emily more…wanting to spend more time alone…Alison wanted to win Emily over.

But the truth was, Alison had already won a long time ago.

"Em?" Alison softly said, breaking Emily from her whirlwind of thoughts. Emily felt Alison's thumbs on her cheeks softly brushing against her face. Emily couldn't stop herself, and she didn't want to.

The brunette pulled Alison down on top of her and Alison obeyed, straddling Emily's lap for the third time today. Emily quickly brought her lips to Alison's, unable to wait any longer. Alison closed her eyes and fell deeply into Emily's kiss.

Emily wrapped her arms around of Alison's waist as Alison's hands fled to Emily's dark hair. Emily moved her lips perfectly along with Alison's, the two never missing a beat.

The kiss was heated. It was passionate, it emotional, it was _everything_.

Alison felt like she had won, but not in her usual competitive ways, but in her own personal ways. She didn't look at Emily as a trophy or a prize, that's not why she felt like she won. Alison felt like she won because of how much she adored Emily and how much she had fought for Emily to see that. Alison knew Emily liked her, she had known for a long time, but Alison was scared.

The queen bee had a reputation to hold in Rosewood and people finding out that she had a thing for her lesbian best friend would have definitely ruined it all. Alison was walking royalty in the small, preppy town. A gay secret would immediately tarnish her status.

But now as Alison's lips moved along Emily's as she was sitting in the tanned beauty's lap, she had no care in the world about a reputation. She was lost in Emily's lips.

Emily scooted back in the middle of the bed and laid back, Alison following her. The blonde hovered over Emily, still straddled in the brunette's lap as the girls kissing never stopped. Alison was the one to break the kiss only to start making her way down to Emily's neck.

Emily softly moaned when Alison kissed the skin. Alison kissed around Emily's neck and found a spot she wanted to mark. Alison began sucking and Emily slipped another moan, "Ali.."

The brunette opened her eyes long enough to see blonde hair buried in her neck and Alison's body on stop of hers. Emily closed her eyes again when she felt Alison's tongue glide over the spot on her neck.

Emily didn't know if it was the alcohol in her body or the normal effect that Alison had on her, but she had a strong pull coming from a very low place. Emily flexed her hips and Alison smiled against Emily's neck, knowing that Emily was getting turned on.

Alison didn't know if Emily was experienced in the bedroom, but Alison was already a naturally gifted sexual person, and she wanted to find out Emily's rankings. The blonde had never been with a girl, but she figured that she would know what to do if the moment between her and Emily happened. And of course, she did.

Alison kept her lips on Emily's neck and trailed one hand down Emily's body. The blonde felt Emily's stomach muscles clench underneath her touch. Emily was only wearing a bathing suit just as Alison, and the blonde couldn't stop staring at Emily's swimmer abs.

Alison touched the top of Emily's bathing suit bottom and Emily's body jumped from the tingle. Alison slid her finger in Emily's bathing suit which made Emily let out a breath, "oh God."

"Oh God is right. What the hell is this?"

Alison jumped off of Emily and stood. The brunette shot up, instantly recognizing the angry voice. Paige was standing in the doorway with glaring eyes shot at Alison.

"You're such a fucking whore. Why do you go after everyone who is taken," Paige snapped, walking into the room. Emily quickly stood up from the bed and got between Alison and Paige, seeing that this was going to go bad very fast.

"Excuse me?" Alison replied, turning her full _Alison DiLaurentis_ ego on now. All of the Ali she had just been alone with Emily walked out of the room when Paige walked in.

"You heard me, bitch. You go after Ian, that's Melissa's boyfriend. You go after Noel, who was dating some girl from another prep school until you came around and couldn't keep your dirty hands off of him, and now you just happen to fall on top of Emily and land with your hand down her pants?" Paige fired.

"Are you even fucking gay? Or was this another little game that you play with Cece and to break me and Emily up? I know how you are, you just play games with people. You're nothing but a self-centered whore who can't get her own relationship so she breaks up others," Paige finished, shouting at Alison.

Emily felt so unbelievably torn. She knew Paige had the right to be mad, but hearing those insulting jabs hit Alison made Emily feel uncomfortable.

"Paige, calm down," Emily stated. Paige snapped her eyes to Emily, "you're defending her? When I'm your girlfriend that you just cheated on? Of course she takes advantage of you when you're drunk. My God if you're going to cheat on me you could have at least done it with a decent girl, not someone like _her._ You're a fucking idiot."

Alison felt the rage in her body growing. She had never let anyone talk to herself like this, "you have one more fucking time to insult me." Paige bellowed a dark laugh, "bitch, you're the whore that just tried to fuck my girlfriend, I can insult you however I want."

"Paige!" Emily snapped, "stop. Just stop." Paige reached out and grabbed Emily, "we're leaving." Emily pulled out of Paige's hold, "no." Paige turned back and faced Emily, "yeah, we are."

Paige chuckled when she saw that Emily wasn't moving. "So you're going to stay here with that bitch?" Paige asked, indicating Alison. Emily crossed her arms, "I don't think we should be together anymore."

"What?" Paige hissed. Emily replied in a weak voice, "I really am sorry for this. I was wrong for cheating on you and I feel bad about it, I promise.. but I can't do this with you anymore. Not when I have feelings for Ali."

Paige took an angry step towards Emily, "you are _not_ breaking up with me over that slut."

"That's it," Alison said, lunging at Paige.

Emily caught Alison's body before she reached Paige and held Alison back in her arms, "Alison, no. That's not going to help anything."

"Oh it'll help her fucking mouth," Alison replied, still trying to lunge forward at Paige.

Paige barked a laugh, "aw, Alison. You don't want to do that, sweetheart." Alison glared at Paige, "I'm sure I do."

Paige chuckled yet again, "no, I'm sure you don't. Because of you touch me I'll tell everyone how Rosewood's little princess had her tongue down another girl's throat." Emily's mouth opened, "Paige, you know it's not okay to out someone like that."

Paige flashed her eyes to Emily and reached out to softly stroke her face, which Alison tried to snap her hand away but Emily's hold on Alison's body was too strong.

"And if you break up with me, baby, I'll tell everyone just who you did cheat on me with. So you'll be a cheater and Alison will be outed. I think that's fair," Paige replied, a dirty smile wiped across of her lips.

"That's so wrong of you, Paige. Just let me apologize for hurting you and let us both move on, please. None of this would be fair to any of us if you made me stay with you." Emily begged.

Paige shook her head as her dark smile widened, "oh, but babe, it is. I get to watch Alison be tortured by me just like how she has tortured me all of these years. And now I have something that will torture her the worst."

Paige turned to walk to the door, speaking one last time before she left, "you two enjoy your last few moments together."

When Paige walked out, Emily released Alison out of her arms and fell back down on the bed, sitting on the edge. Alison stood in front of Emily, noticing the brunette was crying. Alison brought her hands to Emily's face and wiped the tears away, sitting down on Emily's lap.

Emily placed her head in Alison's shoulder as the blonde wrapped her arms around of Emily's body, "it's going to be okay, Em."

Emily shook her head, "no, it's not. I don't want to be with her anymore, Ali. Especially after that. I know I messed up, but this is just cruel." Alison ran her hand through Emily's hair, "we're going to figure something out. You're not staying with that bitch. I underestimated her."

Alison lifted Emily's chin up with her fingers, "we're going to fix this, okay? You know I always figure something out." Alison brought her lips down to Emily's and the brunette suddenly felt better as her body relaxed.

Alison pulled back from the soft kiss and rubbed through Emily's hair again, "I'm not watching you with her any longer."

#######

 **Hey guys!**

 **First of all I want to stay a big thanks to everyone who is reading any/all of my stories! I like writing them for you a lot and reading your reviews keep me so inspired, motived, and happy.**

 **So thank you to everyone taking their time to do that!**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know that I may be finishing up my stories a lot sooner than expected because I go back to college next week and I am a student athlete. My sport will pick up it's training at the end of the month and with school starting, my sport, and my social life, my time will be SO busy.**

 **This week will even be hectic because I'm moving into a house with my friends this year and this is the week I'm doing my shopping and moving in.**

 **I will try my very best to update as much as I do now, but I cannot promise anything because I know how busy I will be. I really hope everyone understands.**

 **Just incase you guys need another stories to keep you entertained, PLEASE check out MysticalGoddessOfWords (she is my all time favorite) and Emisonxx.**

 **They are my two favorite authors on the site and I think that you guys will enjoy them so much. (They are both WAY better than me!)**

 **Thank you guys so much for the kind words, the favorites, and the follows :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mm, Alison," Emily moaned out, smiling at the blonde who had her lips sucked on Emily's neck. Emily ran her fingers up Alison's back underneath her shirt. The brunette closed her eyes as the scent of Alison filled her lungs. Even Alison's bedsheets smelt exactly of her heavenly scent.

Alison's brought her lips back up to Emily's, bringing her soft hands to cup Emily's chin. Emily felt Alison's weight shift on her lap as Alison straddled her lap and Emily brought her hands down to settle on the blonde's thighs.

Emily could feel Alison's smirk on her lips in the kiss, and Emily couldn't help but to smile back. Alison sat up, opening her eyes to look at the tan girl beneath her.

"Hi," Alison softly stated, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Hi," Emily breathlessly replied, a smile pulling her lips upward.

Moments like these with Alison were priceless. It was times like this when Emily saw who Alison truly was. This wasn't Alison DiLaurentis, the popular queen bee of Rosewood, this was Ali, the sweet and beautiful girl who just wanted kisses and soft touches.

Emily raised her hand to lightly stroke Alison's face. The blonde leaned into Emily's touch, returning a warm smile back down to Emily.

The late afternoon sun was shinning through Alison's window, leaving the sunlight to hit Alison's golden blonde hair. Emily swore it was making Alison look like an angel.

"What time do you have to get back to her?" Alison frowned, her lips falling from her smile. Emily's angelic thoughts of the blonde were broken as reality set in. Emily sat her, wrapping her arms around Alison's waist.

"We don't have to do this, you know? I can break up with her Ali, I can leave her. We can—,"

"You know that just can't happen right now," Alison sighed, picking herself off of Emily's lap and standing up off of her bed. Emily groaned in response, "I just don't understand why."

Alison walked over to her laundry basket to fold her clothes that she had meant to do before Emily came up and wrapped her arms around her waist thirty minutes ago.

"That could ruin a lot for us, Em," Alison blandly responded. The two girls had been having this conversation for the past few days. Though technically it was wrong because Emily is in a relationship, they had been sneaking off together alone multiple times.

Sometimes they would meet each other at secret spots around town, or hide in the back of each other's cars, or lie to their friends about where they were when they were at one of their houses. No matter where they went, the two ended up tangled together, kisses and sweet words pouring out of their mouth until their lips were bruised.

Emily knew it was wrong, but Paige blackmailing Emily to stay with her was just as wrong. And Emily even admitted to Paige that she had feelings for Alison. And God did she. The thought of Alison alone made Emily's stomach flutter.

Emily never thought she would have a chance with Alison. Alison wasn't just a normal girl, she was _Alison DiLaurentis._ That's enough definition in itself in Rosewood. But also in Rosewood, Alison had a high reputation that she had to keep, and one that Emily's twisted girlfriend had the power to quickly destroy.

"Ruin things for us, or for you?" Emily questioned. Alison sighed, "Emily, don't start." Emily flopped back down on Alison's bed and let out a long frustrated groan, "I'm so sick of this. You are who I want to be with, not her. And you're not even doing anything about it all because of, what? Your ego? Your reputation?"

Alison looked up from her laundry basket and raised an eyebrow at Emily, "you know that my parents would freak out if I ruined our family's reputation."

Emily rolled over on Alison's bed, facing away from the blonde, "sorry that I'm such a problem." Alison sighed yet again and put her laundry down, walking over to the other side of the bed where Emily had decided to pout.

Alison sat on the bed, bringing her hand to softly push Emily's dark strands off of her face, "you aren't a problem, Em." The brunette raised her brown eyes to Alison, "it feels that way." Alison shifted on her bed, getting a better angle to look at Emily.

"Remember what if felt like for you to come out? For you to finally admit to the world that you're gay and for you to be fine with being publicly seen with a girl?" Alison quizzes. Emily sat up from the bed and nodded.

"Well," Alison continued, "imagine that you actually don't know if you are truly gay or not. Imagine that you have only been attracted to one girl your entire life and that girl is asking you to tell the world that you're gay. She's asking you to tell your conservative, highly popular family that already have your life plans and expectations set for you, that you're not dating super star quarterback, or the all-american male golfer, you're dating the captain of the women's swim team."

Alison's voice was soft and patient. She needed for Emily to understand her words. She needed for Emily to know that it wasn't that Alison wanted to hide Emily because she was ashamed of her, she wanted to hide Emily to protect her.

"What I feel for you is so real. I'm not ready for the backlash that we will get from my family, or from your friends who think I'm satan, or from even our friends who probably still think that I'm satan. It will be constant eyes on not just me anymore, Em. But you too. Not just rumors of mostly me out of the five of us, but of mostly me and you. I'm used to all of it, but I'm not sure if you are," Alison finished.

The brunette's head felt like it was spinning at Alison's words. It's not that they were complex to understand, it was just so much to take in.

"As long as I have you, I feel like I can go through anything and make it out alive," Emily replied, her brown eyes honest, filled with nothing but love for the blonde sitting in front of her. "I want you, Ali. I always have, and now that I've got you, I don't think I can just let this go," Emily stated.

Emily opened her mouth to continue, but her phone started ringing, vibrating on Alison's nightstand. The brunette reached out to grab it, seeing that it was Paige calling her.

"I would do anything to answer the phone right now and let her have it," Alison commented, figuring it was Paige due to Emily's unwelcoming expression on her face. Emily reached her free arm out to grab onto Alison's waist, pulling the blonde in her lap as she answered the phone.

"Hello?

Yeah, I'm at my grandma's house with my mom.

I'll be back sometime late tonight."

Alison smiled at Emily's lie, knowing that she could spend the rest of the day wrapped up in Emily's arms. The blonde brought her lips to Emily's neck, placing scattered kisses along her skin. Emily's lips curved into a smirk.

"Mmm, yeah. I will probably just see you tomorrow."

Alison straddled Emily's lap and allowed her hands to slip under Emily's shirt while her lips still bit at Emily's neck. Alison's fingers creeped up Emily's torso, causing the brunette's body to shutter and her voice to stutter over the phone.

"Yeah, I have to go. My mom is calling me. I'll text you later," Emily said, quickly hanging up before a laugh escaped her lips, "you have no self control."

Alison pushed herself forward, causing Emily to fall back against Alison's bed, "whatever, you like it." Emily's hand lost themselves in Alison's blonde locks, "I'm not complaining."

"I knew you wouldn't be," Alison over-confidently replied, just before bringing her lips down to melt into Emily's.

#######

"School shopping today blew. Why couldn't we go shopping for fun things? Like clothes, or earrings, oh God or shoes?" Hanna groaned, walking into Spencer's bedroom with bags filled with new school supplies for junior year.

"School shopping is fun," Spencer retaliated, "it's basically like accessorizing." Hanna shot Spencer a pointed glare, "school supply shopping is not accessorizing."

"We already went school clothes shopping, Han," Aria stated, following in Spencer's bedroom with her own bags filled with supplies. A smirk curved Hanna's lips, "but you can never have too many clothes."

"Only something a shopaholic would say," Spencer teased, flopping on her bed. "If Alison were here, she would definitely agree with me," Hanna grumbled.

"Speaking of, where is Ali?" Aria questioned. Spencer propped herself up on her elbow, "I'm not sure. I texted her this morning but she said she was busy all day." Hanna flopped down on Spencer's bed next to the brunette, "busy doing what? Making her rounds with all of the senior boys who want to date her?"

Aria plopped in Spencer's cushion chair, "maybe." Spencer shook her head, "but that doesn't sound right. She would have brought one of us along for that. She always does. Ali never goes alone with guys places without us being close."

"Well, maybe she really is busy then," Aria replied. "Her loss. Do you guys want to go to the pool? I don't think rain is supposed to come in until later tonight," Spencer asked, rolling off of her bed to pull open her curtains so she could check the sky.

"Oh my God," Spencer barked, her eyes set on something outside of her window. "What? Is it already raining? I was hoping I could at least tan a little today. The weatherman is always lying, I swear he should get fired—," Hanna started, but was cut off.

"I cannot believe this right now," Spencer said, her voice full of shock. "I know, me either! How hard is it to tell when it's raining? I mean the weather app literally tells you what time it's supposed to rain. I could be a better meteorologist than that," Hanna fussed, rolling in the middle of Spencer's bed.

"It's raining, but it's not water," Spencer said, her eyes glued to the window. Aria's head now snapped up, "what?"

"It's raining kisses in the DiLaurentis house," Spencer commented, not moving from her stationed spot at the window, "and you'll never believe who's dancing in the storm." Aria and Hanna both shot up and jumped to Spencer's window.

"Oh my God!"

"Is that—?!"

"Well we know why Alison's busy," Spencer said, half laughter, half disbelief.

"Damn, Em! You go girl," Hanna chimed.

The girls watched as Alison was straddled Emily's lap, her hands buried in Emily's dark hair, and her lips moving against Emily's, their bodies pressed against each other.

Aria covered her mouth, "I cannot believe this right now!" Spencer's eyes stayed wide, "this is so insane. How did I miss this?!"

"What's insane is that I thought I was Emily's favorite out of the group. I thought she'd for sure go after me out of all of us!" Hanna said throwing her hands up in the air. Spencer and Aria pulled their eyes away from Alison and Emily to shoot Hanna a look.

"What? No offense," Hanna stated. Spencer looked back to Alison and Emily and pulled her curtains back, "they cannot see us starring at them."

"I don't think I can do anything but stare at them! That's crazy! Alison and Emily?!" Aria replied, walking back over to Spencer's chair and sitting down, her eyes still wide at her fresh memories of Alison spilled all over Emily's lap.

"We definitely should go over there and walk in on them," Hanna grinned. Spencer put her hands up, "wait, no. We know their secret, and there's obviously a reason why they are keeping it from us. We tell each other everything."

"Exactly, so why would they keep this from us? This is big," Aria claimed. Spencer shook her head and sat back down on her bed, "I'm not sure, but we need to let them come to us about this. Emily is cheating on Paige with Alison, who's supposed to be straight. There are a lot of weird, red flags popping up about this."

"I would cheat on Paige with Alison, I understand it," Hanna bluntly replied. Spencer and Aria shot Hanna another glare just before Spencer turned and grabbed a pillow from her bed to chuck at the blonde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm just warning you guys that this chapter is super short, BUT important. I'm sorry, but I wanted to at least give you guys something because with my crazy schedule I haven't had time to write all that much and today I finally found a bit of time to scrap this up.**

 **To whoever asked, I play college softball!**

 **And I promise I'm trying to do as much as I can, but school does come first with my fitness and sport second. I love this, but unfortunately this isn't going to get me into law school, haha.**

 **I hope you guys are doing great and thank you so much for still reviewing/favoriting/following. I say it all the time, but you guys truly are amazing and constantly make my day :)**

 **#######**

Emily was laid back on Alison's bed, her arm wrapped loosely around Alison's waist as the blonde laid cuddled up beside of her, her blonde hair splattered across of Emily's chest and shoulder.

The summer storm was starting to set in, making rain dart heavy patterns along Alison's window.

"Do you really want to go to Paris?" Emily mumbled, running her hand through Alison's golden locks. Alison nodded against Emily's body, "with you I do."

Emily felt butterflies roaming in her stomach. Paris with Alison is a dream that Emily never thought Alison took seriously. The brunette just assumed it was another one of Alison's fantasies.

"Just the two of us," Alison continued after a short break of silence, "the girls are great and all, but nothing beats just being alone with you." A smile wiped across of Emily's lips. Doing _this_ with Alison would never grow old.

Alison had been giving Emily feelings since they had first met years ago, and no matter what Emily did, those feelings couldn't be pushed away. The girls were only sixteen, but sometimes Emily swore that Alison was the love of her life.

Alison pressed a kiss to Emily's neck, causing the brunette's eyes to flutter shut. Emily ran her fingers across of Alison's bare skin on her lower back, causing the blonde to smile against Emily's neck.

Alison opened her mouth to speak when a knock hit against her bedroom door, sending the blonde to sit straight up and pull away from Emily. Emily sat up on the bed as well, creating distance between herself and Alison. Alison hopped off of the bed and groaned. Of course someone would ruin the moment.

"Can you hurry up?" Jason barked on the other side. Alison rolled her eyes and sighed, opening the door to reveal her brother leaned against her door frame.

"I'll be so happy when you go back to college. What do you want, Jason?" Alison questioned, her voice flat.

Jason looked into her room and smirked at Emily, "hey, Em." Emily shot Jason a half smile back and Alison snapped her fingers in front of her brother's face, her patience growing old. Jason always thought Emily had feelings for Alison and he accused Alison of having feelings for her back.

"Uh, hello? What do you want?" Alison snapped. Jason flicked his matching blue DiLaurentis back to Alison, "you have a visitor downstairs. I was on my way out when she was about to knock on the door."

Alison scrunched her nose, "a visitor? I'm not expecting anyone." Jason shrugged, "well you have one."

Alison glanced back at Emily who stared back just as dumbfounded back at Alison. Alison turned to say something to her brother, but he had already made his way back downstairs.

Alison and Emily made their way downstairs a few steps behind of Jason, and both girl's mouth dropped as soon as their eyes set on who came to visit Alison.

"I'll be back in about an hour or two, I'm just getting dinner with the guys," Jason commented before stepping outside in the rain storm. Alison didn't even answer her brother, she was too fixed on her guest.

"What are you doing here?" Emily questioned, stepping in front of Alison.

"Ironically I was riding by your house because I needed to drop off something for Jenna Marshall, when I see that your mom is in fact home. Which means that you were home from your grandma's. So I knocked on your door to stop by and see you, and your mom tells me that you aren't here. That you're out with your friends. And I could only guess which ' _friend_ ' your mom was talking about," Paige scowled, her tone sarcastic and crud.

"Paige, you need to—," Emily started, but the blonde behind her took over. "You know, maybe we wouldn't have to sneak around your back if you didn't blackmail Emily into staying with you. Who does that?" Alison barked, her eyes dark.

Paige slipped an evil laugh, "it still doesn't change the fact that you're a whore who's all over someone else's girlfriend. You aren't even gay. You're just using her until a better guy comes along."

Emily felt her stomach drop. Paige unknowingly hit a nerve with Emily. One of Emily's biggest fears, if not her biggest fear with Alison was that the blonde was going to quickly leave her for a guy. Guys in Rosewood worshiped the ground that Alison walked on, and there were beautiful boys in Rosewood who wanted her.

"You know nothing about me," Alison shot back, "and I don't know a lot about you, but I do know a lot about your girlfriend. And I know that your girlfriend wants to be _my_ girlfriend."

Alison wrapped her arms around of Emily's waist from behind and continued, "I know that she melts under my touch, and I know how much she loves the sound of my voice in her ear."

Paige crossed her arms and clenched her jaw, shooting daggers to Alison from her eyes. Alison intertwined her fingers with Emily's and brought her lips to Emily's neck, "she wants me, and it doesn't matter if you blackmail her or not, I will always have her."

Emily stood still in Alison's arms, knowing that this probably wasn't a good idea, but when Alison's scent was invading her personal space and her warm body was pressed against hers, she couldn't deny the blonde because Alison's words were true. Each word was true.

"You don't love her, Paige, because if you did you wouldn't have been able to handle me wrapped around of her like this. You're using her," Alison stated after observing Paige for a few seconds. "I don't know what you're using her for, but whatever it is, it's not for love."

Paige titled her head at Alison and her lips turned into a smirk that Emily could have sworn was satanist, "she's my girlfriend. No one knows about you two, they only know about us. And they know that Emily is one of the top nationally ranked swimmers in the nation, and with me by her side, it will also draw attention to myself as well. So congratulations, Alison. You are right. I am using her, but I have a good reason at least. I'm doing it for my future, you're just using her to get laid."

Emily felt anger build inside of her. Paige was just _using_ her this entire time. Emily had actually liked Paige. No, she didn't love her, but she did like and care for Paige. Paige was the first girl that Emily was public with, so Emily did consider her to be a bit special.

"You are so dirty," Emily replied. "Oh, please," Paige said, "you started dating me when you knew that you had feelings for another girl. Who's really the dirty one here?"

Emily broke out of Alison's hold, taking a step closer to Paige, "I didn't date you thinking about Alison, Paige. I did it because I actually liked you. You played me… you used me."

"I didn't completely use you, Emily. I really am attracted to you and think you are amazing, but I needed you beside of me. I needed to see your training and also I knew if we were close and you got interviews and offers, coaches would ask you about me too. We could have been the dynamic power swimmer duo, but of course Alison had to ruin it," Paige said, throwing Alison a glare after her statement.

Emily shook her head, "we are done." Alison tugged on Emily's hand, her eyes wide, "Emily, she's going to tell." Paige nodded in agreement, "you might want to listen to your mistress."

Emily continued to shake her head, "no, I don't care. I'm done with you. This entire situation is wrong." Alison pulled Emily to her, "Em, she can't tell people about us. She can't destroy my name like that. She can't—,"

Emily snatched her hand from Alison. The brunette was past mad, she was enraged. Paige had been using her from the start for there athletic ability to get herself scout attention from colleges, and now she felt like Alison was using her to stay with Paige so that Alison's reputation wouldn't be "destroyed."

Emily felt betrayed, not only by Paige, but now by Alison, which felt like the harshest betrayal of all.

"I'm done with the both of you," Emily snapped, "you only care about yourself." Emily made her way to Alison's front door, pushing past her now ex-girlfriend.

Alison's blue eyes grew with shock as her mouth dropped, "Emily?" Paige glanced between Alison and Emily, wondering what in the hell just happened.

"I'm going home, Alison. And if you want to follow me there to know I'm not lying, feel free, Paige," Emily said before turning and walking out of Alison's house.

Paige looked at Alison, who was standing weakly alone, her eyes watering. "Don't tell me that you're seriously about to cry over this," Paige darkly laughed, "Alison DiLaurentis crying over a girl?"

"Get the hell out of my house," Alison snarled, her voice cracking. Paige let out a chuckle and walked out of Alison's house, leaving the blonde standing alone in her living room.


End file.
